¿contigo?
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: TERMINADO!..Hermione Grangger, ¿quien creería que esta chica lograría llegar al corazón de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwrdas?¿quien será el chico que se gane el amor de la linda Hermy? entren y vean...
1. Chapter 1

**"Un verano con Hermione"**

_Harry:_

_De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero este verano no podrás venir a la madriguera. Percy nos ha invitado a todos a Francia para celebrar su promoción en el ministerio, y¡ quiere que nos vayamos los tres meses!._

_Yo le dije que estaba loco, pero mi madre estaba encantada así que partiremos mañana._

_Enserio yo preferiría mil veces quedarme aquí contigo, pero no me han dejado. Lo que puedes hacer es llamar a Hermione para que te invite a pasarla unos dias en su casa, no se me ocurre otra idea._

_Nos seguiremos comunicando, saludos._

_Ron_

_PD: Ginny te manda saludos y dice que también lo siente._

Harry leyó la carta otra vez, no podía creerlo. Su única solución era Hermione, sino tendría que quedarse con sus tío todo el verano. Buscó entre sus cosas una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, en el que escribió:

_Ron:_

_Me parece una idea excelente que vallan a Francia, ya estaba bien que Percy les pidiera perdón por lo del año pasado. Por favor no te preocupes por mi, he soportado a los tres chiflados por 16 años, no me voy a morir por tres meses más. Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo y voy preguntarle a Hermione si me puede quedar un tiempo con ella, seguro que dice que si._

_Que lo pases muy bien, saluda a todos de mi parte._

_Harry_

Doblo el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Pig, que salió volando por la ventana. Luego volvió a su escritorio y tomó otro pergamino:

_Hermione:_

_Eres la única que puede salvarme¿sabes que Ron se va los tres meses a Francia?. Yo no me puedo quedar con mis tío todo el verano¡mi bienestar psicológico corre peligro!. Por favor deja que me quede unos días en tu casa, te lo agradecería eternamente._

_Espero tu respuesta, saludos._

_Harry_

Leyó la carta dos veces, seguro que su amiga se molestaría por lo directa que era la carta; ni siquiera preguntaba por ella, pero tenía que mostrar desesperación si quería un sí por respuesta. Ató el pergamino a la pata de Edwin y éste salió por la ventana también. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

La repuesta llegó al día siguiente. Como había previsto a Hermione no le había parecido nada bien que no preguntar por ella, pero había dicho que se podía ir un par de semanas en agosto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡hola, Harry, pasa por favor-dijo la señora Grangger al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el chico. Harry entró algo cohibido, apenas si había visto a los padres de su amiga un par de veces y nunca había hablado con ellos.

-Hermione se está vistiendo, le avisaré que llegaste, ponte cómodo-dejó a Harry en la sala de estar. Una habitación blanca con tres sillones a rayas de distintas tonalidades de azul rodeando una enorme chimenea, en el centro, una mesita de vidrio rectangular, adornada con velas, unas rosas en un florero de porcelana, una pila de revista y un cenicero. Repisas repletas de libros cubrían dos de las cuatro paredes de la sala, la otras dos estaban cubiertas con cuadros. Junto a la chimenea había una mueble lleno de adornos y fotos familiares. Harry se fijó en una en donde salía una chica de no más de 12 años, sentada en un columpio y rodeada de flores; ella llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus piernas hasta las rodillas, el cabello rizado, lago hasta la cintura yuna sonría se dibujaba en su cara. Tomó la foto para verla más de cerca, no se acordaba de que su amiga fuera tan linda a esa edad.

-¡Harry!- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para encontrarse con Hermione-¿cómo estas?

-ahora estoy bien-sonrió-no sabes lo que me han hecho sufrir esos viejos!

-bueno, pero ya no los veras hasta dentro de un año...¿qué estabas mirando?-se fijó en la foto que tenía en la mano

-las fotos-se encogió de hombros-eres tu¿no?-dijo pasándole la foto

-si-contestó mirando la foto.

-eras bien bonita de pequeña

-¡y lo sigo siendo!-exclamo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¡huy, si claro-dijo sarcástico. Hermione le lanzó un codazo en el estómago.

-ven, te muestro tu cuarto

Subieron por las escaleras que daban a un pasillo, siguieron hasta el fondo donde habían dos puertas.

-ese es el baño-señalo es que estaba a su derecha- y ese-señalo a su izquierda-es tu cuarto-abrió la puerta. Era un cuarto amplio, con una venta que daba al patio de atrás, había una cama de plaza ½ con un plumón verde musgo, junto a ella, una mesita de cama de madera.-puedes dejar tus cosas ahí-señaló el ropero de madera que estaba frente a la cama.

-bien- dejó su bolso sobre la cama y empezó a ordenar.

Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama, miraba a su amigo distraída, su ropa era desgarbada y la mayoría le queda grande.

-tendremos que comprarte ropa- dijo más para si misma que para Harry.

-¿por qué?..no es que me guste mi ropa, pero me gusta usar mi dinero en cosas más importantes...

-bueno, pero por lo menos tenemos que comprarte un traje decente...para la boda-dijo por fin con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿qué boda?-preguntó ceñudo- No recuerdo que lo hallas mencionado

-seguramente es porque no lo hice-su sonrisa se amplió-tengo la boda de mi prima y tu eres mi pareja

-¡ni lo pienses, no me gustan esas cosas

-estas obligado a ir...me debes un favor-su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

-bien-soltó rendido-pero no me harás bailar

-oh si, claro que si...a mi me encanta bailar-miró un momento a su amigo, desafiante.

-¡bien¡está bien!-exclamó aireado-haremos lo que tu quieras...¿supongo que estarás contenta?-la miró por la rendija de sus ojos.

-¡claro que si!-respondió sin prestar la más mínima atención a la expresión de su amigo-mañana mismo compramos el traje porque el viernes es la fiesta y...

-¡bajen a cenar!-se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Grangger. Ambos chicos obedecieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hermione!-gritaba el Sr. Grangger desde las escaleras. Llevaban esperando a la chica casi 20 minutos-vamos a llegar tarde.

-¡un segundo!-contestó una voz desde arriba-no encuentro mis...¡ah¡ya los encontré!-pasaron unos segundos y luego apareció la chica.

-cariño...¡te ves preciosa!-exclamó su madre-¿no es así, Harry?-el chico se demoró un segundo en darse cuanta de que la hablaban.

-ah?..si, claro-contestó torpemente. Era verdad, su amiga estaba bellísima; llevaba un vestido rojo que se amarraba al cuello y dejaba su espalda descubierta, era largo hasta la rodilla. El cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño que dejaba unos pocos mechones sueltos. En el cuello llevaba un colgante de plata, que asía juego con los pendientes.

-bueno, vamos ya-dijo el Sr. Grangger algo molesto, invitando a todos a salir.

El matrimonio se realizó en una iglesia a pocas cuadras de la casa. Luego fueron a celebrar a la casa de los tíos de Hermione, era una parcela inmensa, con una casa de tres pisos. Habían levantado una carpa enorme en el patio, dentro habían mesas circulares colocadas alrededor de una pista de baile y, al fondo de la carpa, había instalada una barra de buffet de unos 20 metros y junto a ella, un minibar con barman incluido. Debía de haber por lo menos unas trescientas personas invitadas.

Luego del vals de los novios,todos tomaron sus platos y fueron a la barra de buffet, había de todo. Harry y Haermione se sirvieron y se sentaron junto a los padres de la chica. Luego de la comida comenzó el baile.

-vamos a bailar-dijo Hermione más como una orden que como una petición.

-bueno-contestó resignado, mientras le daba la mano a su amiga quien lo condujo hasta la pista de baile.

Bailaron cerca de 40 minutos cuando aparecieron los padres de Hermione.

-nosotros ya nos vamos-gritó el Sr. Grangger entre el bullicio-luego se toman un taxi

-está bien-contestó Hermione-adiós

-adios-y sin decir más desapareció entre la gente.

-¡hey¿porqué no vamos a tomar algo?-sugirió Harry-estoy muerto de calor

-bien-Harry tomó de la mano a la chica y la llevó hasta la barra de tragos.

-¿qué quieres?

-no se, un jugo-Harry se echó a reír-¿quées tangracioso?-preguntó molesta.

-lo siento...es sólo que pensé que querrías algo más...fuerte

-yo no tomo-le espetó.

-¿y qué?...no te va hacer daño hacerlo una vez-Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, luego se encogió de hombros-bien-le sonrió y luego se volvió hacia el barman-dame lo más fuerte que tengas y algo no tan fuerte y dulce para ella

Le entregó su vaso a la chica, quien lo miró un momento no del todo convencida, era un liquido rosado y de olor dulzón

-si te lo tomas lento no pasa nada-comentó el chico al ver la expresión de su amiga, luego dio un sorbo a su trago. Hermione lo imitó, tenía sabor a frutilla y ni siquiera sentía el alcohol, tomó un poco más, la verdad es que estaba buenísimo.-bueno, quieres sentarte o vamos a bailar

-sentémonos un momento- se dirigieron a una mesa desocupada y se entretubieon conversando.

Había pasado más de media hora y los efectos del alcohol era evidente en los 2 chicos, especialmente en Hermione, quien ya iba en su tercer vaso de "tsunami rosa"y reía con ganascon cualquier cosa que digiera su amigo, quien ya iba en su cuarto de "Kamikaze".

-¡ahorr si quirro bailar!-exclamó Hermione mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y se dirigían a la pista.

-¡concurso de karaoke!-se escuchó la voz de una mujer por micrófono desde un extremo de la pista. Se cortó la música y hubo un murmullo general que se fue apagando-¡lo que quieran participar que se acerque por favor!

-¡yo quirro!-gritó Hermione alzando las manos y saltando.

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Harry, tratando de calmarla.

-¿crees que no canto bien?

-bueno-Harry lo pensó un segundo, la verdad es que jamás había oído cantar a la chica-no se-contestó por fin.

-te vas a sorprender-sin decir más se dirigió hacia el escenario que acababan de montar y se unió a la otra gente que quería participar.

Subieron barias personas a cantar. Luego fue el turno de Hermione.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la chica cantaba de maravilla, hasta tal punto de dejar embobados a unos cuantos espectadores. Le aplaudieron más que a ningún otro, mientras bajaba y se acercaba al chico,sonriente.

-¿qué tal lo hice?

-¡fantástico¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que cantabas así?

-nunca preguntaste-se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron bailando y tomando hasta pasadas las 4 de la madrugada, luego pidieron un taxi y llegaron a la casa en silencio.

-¿tienes sueño?-preguntó Harry.

-¡prra nada!-dijo sonriente, se tambaleó hacia un lado y Harry tubo que tomarla de un brazo para que no cayera.

-¡shh¡no hagas tanto ruido!- trató de sonar serio pero apenas si podía contener la risa.

-¡ups, de verrda lo sientto, Harrrrry- se echó a reír y volvió a tambalear, para no caer se agarró del cuello de Harry-cr-reo que stoi un poqquito mareada

-si lo noté

Hermione acercó sus labios hastaun de losoído del chico- llévame en upa

-bien...pero sólo hasta la sala- Hermione se subió a su espalda y el chico avanzó por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, en donde la dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones.

-¡ouch, que delicado-se quejó, mientras se acomodaba para dejarle un espacio a su amigo.

Hablaron de lo bien que se lo habían pasado, de lo que podrían hacer las siguiente semana, entre otras cosas, pero Harry solo escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que decía Hermione, estaba demasiado ocupado notando que el vestido se le había subido por casualidad, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Luego se quedó pensando en ellas, más de alguna vez las había mirado, casi inconscientemente e imaginado que era lo que seguía debajo de su falda de colegio. No era que le gustara su amiga, simplemente la encontraba atractiva, y en esos momentos,(se fijó en su escote)demasiado atractiva.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él para, para decirle algo en voz baja, como un secreto-notaste que esa señora...-siguió hablando, pero no él escuchaba, sólo asentía en silencio. Se acercó un poco más a su amiga, aparentando interés-...la otra chica que trató...- alcanzó a oír antes de callar a su amiga con un beso-...Harry...-dijo algo confundida luego de que se separaran-¿me besaste?-lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿te molestó?- Hermione lo pensó un momento, luego , sin cambiar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Harry se acercó nuevamente, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó más profundamente. Hermione rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras se acostaba en el sillón, arrastrando con ella a Harry.

**¿les gustó?...se quedaron con gusto a poco?...quieren saber lo que sigue?...pues les cuento que este es el primer capitulo de mi fic "¿con tigo?"(esto es solo publicidad :P)...para que los que se van siempre por la segura y ponen "status:complete"(como yo), sepan de mi Fic**

**beso a todos y dejen RR plisss!**

**saludos,**

** Clover**


	2. Chapter 2

_wenas! bueno...aqui estoy denuevo, voy a empesar a subir los capi. aqui tb, empesando x este :-P_

_muxas grax x los RR...jamas habia tenido tantos! jejejeje_

**Capitulo 2: Soñando**

Harry despertó sudado y con la respiración acelerada. Era cuarta vez en la semana que soñaba lo mismo, a veces se lamentaba profundamente el haberle pedido a Hermione que lo dejara pasar unos días en su casa durante el verano, definitivamente fue ese tiempo a solas con ella lo que hizo despertar sus sentimientos, yno era que no le agradaralo que ella provocaba en él, el problema era el sentimiento de culpa que venía luego, por desear de esa forma a su amiga.

Fijó su mirada, inconscientemente, en el dosel de su cama, alcanzaba a ver la cama a su izquierda, donde dormía su mejor amigo, quien, seguramente, estaría soñando con algo parecido a lo que acababa de soñar él, pero con un protagonista masculino distinto.

Se sintió mal un momento. Aunque desde hacía años Harry sospechaba de los sentimientos de Ron, él sólo le había contado una semana atrás.

_"-quiero cambiar la situación lo antes posible, sino moriré esperando a que se de cuenta de lo que siento-" _le había dicho.

Harry sabía perfectamente que Hermione también sentía algo por Ron, y, poniendo la amistad ante todo, le dijo que lo más probable era que, si le decía de sus sentimientos a Hermione, ella le correspondería.

El sentimiento de culpa se fue opacando, dejando paso al odio. Si el estúpido de Ron no hubiese aparecido en sus vidas, seguro que él y Hermione estarían juntos, enamorados y felices. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta en qué estaba pensando _"¿como puedes siquiera pensar en esas cosas?" _se dijo _"él es tu mejor amigo, a estado siempre a tu lado, apoyándote"_ el sentimiento de culpa reapareció con mayor intensidad_"él no tiene la culpa, tu te fijaste en SU chica y, seguramente, mucho después de que él hubiese visto algo en ella"_

Miró su reloj, eran las 6:30 AM. En un rato más comenzarían a despertar sus compañeros, se apresuró a darse un ducha fría, luego se vistió y bajo a la sala común. Para su horror ahí se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-hola, Harry...¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-eh...yo...-balbuceó nervioso- no sé, sólo desperté...¿y tú?

-ah, bueno...por lo general siempre despierto más temprano para repasar las materias del día anterior.

-pero si las repasas en las tardes-levantó un ceja.

-si, pero es mejor asegurarse- le dedicó una sonrisa."_Como es posible que jamás me hubiera fijado en lo linda que es, debí estar ciego los cinco últimos años" _-¿bajamos...o esperamos a Ron?

-mejor bajemos...muero de hambre- era mentira, pero lo último que quería era ver como sus dos mejores amigos se lanzaban significativas miradas de soslayo y como se sonrojaban cada vez que coincidían con las del otro- además, ni siquiera está despierto.

Al llegar al hall principal se encontraron con un enorme anuncio en una de sus paredes.

"_GRAN BAILE DE HALLOWEN_

_este sábado 31 a las 22:00hrs_

_sólo para alumnos de 4to a 7mo"_

-¡genial!-exclamó Hermione encantada-¿no lo crees?

-si...genial-contestó Harry, "_¡genial¡genial¡GENIAL!...lo que faltaba, ahora me lo voy a pasar de lujo dándole concejos amorosos a Ron y viendo como le tira indirectas de que quiere ir al baile con ella" _trató de sonreír-¿desayunamos?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Ya vieron el anuncio en el hall?-preguntó Ginny, sentándose en un butaca junto a Hermione.

-¡si!-contestó ésta-¿ya tienes pareja?

-claro que no, acaban de anunciarlo hoy...pero si tengo unos cuantos candidatos...¿tu?

-la verdad es que no sé...-se encogió de hombros-supongo que iré con él que me lo pida primero

_"si no fuera tan buen amigo ahora mismo podría estar de pareja con Hermione" _pensó Harry con pesadez, quien escuchaba la conversación sin hacer comentario alguno.

En ese momento Ron apareció por el agujero que llevaba al retrato de la dama gorda. Se acercó.

-¿ya oyeron lo del baile?

-justamente de eso estábamos hablando...

_"Y aquí vamos con las tímidas insinuaciones" _se dijo Harry, mientras miraba el penoso intento de su amigo de dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

-...no sé, creo que lo pasaría mejor sifuera con una chica que ya conozca y con la que me lleve bien...¿no lo crees?...-le decía Ron. Hyarry rodó los ojos,_"y sigue con las indirectas...si yo tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de conquistarla no perdería mi tiempo con estúpidos rodeos...hay que ir directo al grano". _

-¡ay, dios!-la exclamación de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos- es muy tarde...debo ir a la biblioteca antes de que cierren- y sin decir más se levantó del sillón y desapareció por el agujero.

-¡viste como reaccionó!-dijo el pelirrojo luego de que Ginny se retirara con sus amigas-seguro que lo último que quiere es ir conmigo

-¿no se te a pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que en verdad tuviera que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar...?-preguntó sin mucho interés. Ron lo pensó un momento, luego dijo:

-¿tu crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

De verdad le empezaba a molestar las inseguridad esde su amigo- la verdad es que sí-dijo con paciencia- pero si no le preguntas seguro que alguien más se te adelanta...no se si te has fijado, pero Hermione es muy bonita...objetivamente hablando-agregó nervioso al ver la expresión en la cara de Ron.

-tienes razón-dijo con decisión- mañana mismo le pregunto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hermione...necesito hablar contigo

-claro- la chica se levantó de la butaca y siguió a su amigo hasta una esquina de la sala común, alejados del resto de los alumnos-¿dime?

-bueno...yo...este...

-Ron, necesito terminar el trabajo de pociones esta tarde, por favor...

-yo sólo quería saber si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo- dijo atropelladamente.

Hermione se demoró un momento en procesar las palabras de su amigo_ "¿es qué acaso me acaba de invitar al baile?...no puede ser, debí haber oído mal..pero no, estoy segura de que eso dijo..." _, luego vino la reacción, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos se puso roja (NA: imaginen que le sale humito por las orejas, jejejeje)

-bueno...-dijo Ron al ver que la chica no contestaba- si no quieres, yo...

-no, espera,- lo interrumpió- yo no he dicho que no...claro que me gustaría ir contigo- una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara del chico.

-¡estupendo!-exclamó radiante, Hermione se limitó a sonreírle con serenidad-bien, te dejo haciendo tu trabajo-sin decir más, dio media vuelta y fue, a saltos, en busca de su amigo.

Hermione no cabía dentro de sí de tanta felicidad¡le encantaba ese chico, era como un sueño, por fin habían dado el primer paso.

-¡Harry!- gritaba Ron un rato después, mientras corría hacia el chico, quien estudiaba bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de los terrenos del colegio-¡dijo que si¡dijo que si!

Harry sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando su amigo, pero aún así se dio a si mismo la pequeña esperanza de que estuviese equivocado-¿de qué me hablas?

-¡de Hermione, Harry!…voy a ir con ella al baile- Harry le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica. De verdad se alegraba por su amigo, pero no podía evitar sentirse desgraciado.

-fantástico, Ron...me alegra que todo halla salido bien

-y todo gracias a ti...si no me hubieras insistido de que le dijese hoy mismo...quizás otro chico se hubiera adelantado

-no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos...-_ "irónico; seguramente yo sería ese otro chico..." _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los día pasaron y el tan ansiado día del baile llegó. Harry invitó, finalmente, a Parvati Patil, quien aceptó encantada.

A las 7:00 PM las chicas subieron a sus cuartos a arreglarse. Ron y Harry se quedaron en la sala común jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico, que concluyó con un magnifico jaque mate por parte de Ron. Luego también subieron.

A las 10:00 PM Harry esperaba a Parvati sentado en una butaca junto a Ron, quien esperaba a Hermione.

Por fin apareció la Parvati, se veía muy bien; llevaba un vestido azul de manga corta, adornada con unas pulseras y pendientes plateados y, en su pelo suelto, un adorno con forma de mariposa que le recogía el caballo de un lado.

-te ves muy linda- le dijo Harry.

-gracias-contestó muy feliz- tu también te vez muy bien.

Inmediatamente detrás de ella, apareció Hermione, Harry se atrevió a mirarla por unos momentos, intentando no quedase hipnotizado, era como una diosa; llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas (como toples)y el cabello liso, recogido en media cola de caballo.

-Hermione...estás preciosa- esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-gracias- dijo Hermione con timidez-tu también estás muy guapo, Ron.

-¿vamos?- los cuatro se encaminaron al gran comedor, donde se reunieron con los alumnos de las otras casas. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de la misma forma que hacía 2 años atrás, tomaron asiento en una mesa y pidieron su comida.

Luego comenzó el baile, de a poco, las parejas se fueron sumando a la pista de baile, Ron sacó a bailar a Hermione. Harry alcanzaba a ver como Ron se movía con torpeza, intentando no pisarle los zapatos a su pareja.

-¿bailamos?-le ofreció a Parvati.

-pensé que nunca lo pedirías...

Harry intentaba no perder de vista a sus amigos, aunque que era casi imposible verlos entre tanta gente.

Pudo ver como el profesor Dumbledor se acercaba a la pareja, se inclinaba hacia Hermione y le decía algo al oído. Luego, ella y el director se retiraron, dejando sólo a un consternado Ron.

-¿me disculpas un minuto?-y sin esperar respuesta, Harry se encaminó hacia donde estaba su amigo-¿qué fue eso?

Salieron de la pista de baile y se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas

-¿y bien?

-la verdad es que no sé-contestó-Dumbledore se acercó y le dijo que tenían que hablar urgentemente, se veía muy preocupado-hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿tu crees que halla pasado algo malo?

-es lo más probable

-bueno, será mejor que no lo pensamos mucho...de todas maneras no llegaremos a ninguna conclusión-dijo ya más calmado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**"señorita Grangger...tengo que comunicarle una noticia terrible-dijo el director con pesar"**_

_NA:espero que les halla gustado, por fa dejen RR, _

_saludos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: un mala noticia**

Hermione no había vuelto a aparecer en el baile. Al principio, Ron y Harry habían decidido no preocuparse, pero pasada una hora comenzaron a inquietarse y fueron a buscarla cada uno por su lado.

Buscaron en los pasillos de todos los pisos, en la sala común, inclusive Harry se las ingenió para entrar el cuarto de las chicas¡no estaba en ningún lado, había desaparecido.

Ya pasadas las 4 de la madrugada, rendidos, fueron a acostarse, consolándose con un _"mañana la veremos y sabremos qué le pasó"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_odio esto"_se decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos con desgano_ "es inhumano que se hagan rondas a estas horas"_. Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; unos cuantos metros más adelante se a ver una luz. Se acercó. La luz venía del baño de chicas.

Con cuidado, se acercó más y abrió la puerta, no se veía a nadie.

Miró hacia los retretesy vio una sombra que se movía detrás de una de las puertas la cual la momento siguiente se abrió.

-ah...eres tú-dijo con aire altanero, apoyándose en la puerta para no caer-sal de aquí

-¿qué haces aquí?-la miró por una segundos, luego preguntó en tono burlón-¿está ebria?

-¿y a ti qué te importa!...sólo quiero que salgas

-lo siento, pero no puedo-dijo con fingida amabilidad- tengo que asegurarme de que todos los alumnos estén en sus camas-hubo un momento de silencio-¿qué es lo que tienes ahí?

-¡ándate, maldito desgraciado!-chilló descontrolada-¡o te mato!

El chico trató de ocultar su asombro lo mejor posible y dio unos pasos hacia ella-en ese estado no podrás lanzar ningún hechizo-dijo con calma. Se acercó un poco más.

-no me tientes...-amenazó mientras se disponía a sacar su varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento él ya estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza.

-ahora córrete- la empujó a su izquierda para abrirse paso hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un libro junto a un caldero-pero qué mierda intentas hacer-exclamó al ver lo que decía el libro- sabes que puedo hacer que te expulsen ahora mismo si...

-¡ya cállate!-chilló con rabia, él se giró_"¿está llorando?"_-¿qué no era eso lo que querían que hiciera¡que terminara matándome!

-¿la poción es para ti?-preguntó sorprendido, sin alcanzar a entenderla situación.

-¡por dios¿quieres dejar de hacerte el imbécil?-intentó calmarse. Luego de una pausa dijo con una voz cargada de sarcasmo-seguro estás muy feliz viendo cómo la asquerosa sangresucia se pudre en su miseria¿no?

Se detuvo a mirarla un momento, su estado era penoso.

Era curioso, siempre había soñado con ver caer la perfecta Hermione Grangger, pero en ese momento no sentía ningún tipo de satisfacción, mas aún, sentía cómo una extraña sensación lo invadía, pero no lograba identificarla.

-la verdad es que poco me importa cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo-dijo con tono mordaz, volviendo en sí-o con cualquier otro sangresucia...todos deberían pudrirse en el infierno...

-¡maldito!- las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer-¡MALDITO!-se lanzó sobre él, golpeando con furia sus puños contra el pecho del chico-¡te odio¡te odio¡TE ODIO!-luego de una ataque compulsivo sus fuerzas disminuyeron, el alcohol hacía efecto en su cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio por un momento y Malfoy pudo atrapar sus muñecas con las manos-¿por qué?-preguntó entonses entre sollozos y con la voz temblorosa, sólo quería desahogarse...y no le importaba con quien-...ellos no tenían la culpa de nada...-susurró, subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos fríos del chico, que mostraban tremendamente confundidos-...toda mi vida se fue a la mierda...

Y ya no le importó nada, sólo quería un consuelo, logró zafarse de las manos del chico para aferrarse con fuerza a su chaleco, se apoyó contra su pecho y lloró. No supo nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron esperaban en la sala común a su amiga para ir a desayunar, pero ella no aparecía.

-Lavender¿has visto a Hermione?-preguntó Harry, ocultando su angustia.

Lavender le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Parvati, las dos soltaron una carcajada, luego se volvió a Harry-parece que la señorita perfección no sabe medirse en lo que al alcohol respecta-dijo divertida, Harry y Ron la miraron perplejos.

-está durmiendo-continuó Parvati-será mejor que la dejen descansar...ayer la sentí llegar muy tarde

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, finalmente Ron dijo-gracias- y sin más bajaron al comedor.

-¡Harry, Ron!-les llamó Ginny, los chicos se acercaran a la mesa-que bueno que llegan, será mejor que lean esto-dijo seria, mientras le entregaba un ejemplar de "el profeta" a su hermano. Harry se acercó para poder ver.

"_ATAQUE A FAMILA DE MUGGLES_

_El día viernes 31 de octubre fueron encontrados los restos de una familia de muggles en Londres, los cuerpos mostraban señales de tortura, tanto muggles como mágicas. __Se han identificado a los muertos como Marcia Grangger, de 38 años; Marck Grangger, de 40 y Alis Grangger, de tan sólo 3 años..."_Harry no pudo seguir leyendo.

-¡dios!-exclamó Ron por lo bajo-es terrible

-por eso no volvió a aparecer en el baile -razonó Harry-¡tenemos que ir a verla!-ambos chicos se levantaron, pero Ginny los detuvo.

-¡esperen, no creo que sea bueno que hablen con ella ahora, déjenla descansar...-hubo un momento de silencio.

-Gin tiene razón, Harry- le apoyó Ron, ya más calmado, sentándose nuevamente. Harry lo imitó, no del todo convencido. Estaba tremendamente preocupado, no sólo por lo ocurrido con la familia de Hermione, sino por ella misma_ "se fue de la fiesta como a las 12...y no volvió a aparecer si no hasta altas horas de la madrugada...seguro que pasó todo ese tiempo tomando, y lo más probable es que no hubiera podido volver a las sala común sola...debió estar con alguien, pero...¿con quién?"_y se pasó toda la mañana perdido en sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos, pero los cerró nuevamente debido a la luz. Tubo que pestañear barias veces antes de poder abrirlos bien. Sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible, apenas si pudo reconocer el lugar en donde estaba; era el cuarto de chicas de sexto año.

Trató de levantarse, pero tubo que acostarse nuevamente, el cuarto daba vueltas a su alrededor, intentó recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior.

_**-señorita Grangger...tengo que comunicarle un noticia terrible, su familia...**_

**_Ella no reaccionó, sólo se quedó mirando al director._**

_**-lo más conveniente será-continuó-que vaya a su casa ahora mismo, a no ser que prefiera pasar la noche en el castillo y viajar por la mañana**_

_**Hermione lo meditó un momento-preferiría quedarme esta noche, señor-dijo con tranquilidad.**_

_**-bien..entonces mañana antes de las 12 la estaré esperando...**_

**_Luego de hablar con el director, caminó por los corredores sin rumbo alguno, un momento después se dio cuenta que estaba frente al cuadro que llevaba a la cocina._**

_**-se la ofrece algo a la señorita-le dijo un de los elfos domésticos.**_

_**-¿tienes algo de beber?-contestó. Le trajo un vaso con agua, Bebió.**_

_**Enseguida se dio cuenta que no era agua yla verdad no le importaba mucho...apenas si podía distinguir el sabor a alcohol.**_

_**Y así pasó el tiempo, bebió un vaso tras otro, esperando que con eso el lograra opacar aunque fuese un poco el dolor. Pero no fue así.**_

_**De hecho el alcohol estaba provocando efectos totalmente opuestos a los que ella deseaba. Se sentía completamente lucida, su cerebro trabajaba a full y estaba más conciente que nunca de su condición.**_

_**Una depresión mucho mayor se apoderó de ella y fue entonces que se le ocurrió...era terrible, pero de seguro terminaría con su dolor. Le pidió a los elfos que le trajeran un libro de pociones y que le prestaran uno de sus calderos.**_

_**Cuando volvieron, buscó en el libro la poción que quería.**_

**_-necesito que me traigan estos ingredientes- les mostró el libro, los elfos se disponían a salir- ¡no, esperen...-lo meditó un momento antes de agregar-mejor llévenlos al baño de chicas del primer piso..._**

Luego todo era más borroso.

**_...Había llegado al baño y los ingredientes estaban en el suelo, no faltaba ni uno..._**

**_...Estaba escondida en un de los cubiculos de los retretes, frente a ella había un caldero con un líquido grisáceo y tenía un libro en la mano..._**

**_...de repente sintió un ruido, se asomó para ver de quien se trataba..."¿Malfoy?"..._**

_**...él le digo algo y ella se lanzó sobre él, quería matarlo...**_

_**...comenzó a llorar, aferrándose con fuerza a un chico...**_

_**...y luego...oscuridad...**_

Decidió que era mejor no esforzarse en recordar más, sabía que sería inútil.

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguro que ya todo el colegio estaba enterado. Pero no podía seguir ocultándose.

Miró su reloj, eran más de las 11, tenía que darse prisa. Se levantó y fue q tomar una ducha, luego se vistió y bajó.

Comenzó a buscar a sus amigos. Sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en ella y uno que otro susurro. Por fin los encontró, allí, jugando una de sus clásicas partidas de ajedrez mágico, estaban Harry y Ron.

Respiró hondo antes de soltar un-¡hola chicos!-con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Ellos la miraron por un momento, sin saber como reaccionar. Harry fue el primero en contestar.

-hola Hermione-dijo lentamente, como tanteando el terreno. Su mirada era inescrutable Luego de un largo silencio se aventuró a preguntar-¿tú...quieres...?

-no-respondió, adivinando el resto de la pregunta-tengo que ir a ver al director- trató de sonreír.

-bien...nos vemos

-adiós-y sin más se perdió entre la gente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-adelante-dijo Dumbledore al escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta. En seguida se asomó la cabeza de Hermione.

-disculpe por llegar tarde-dijo algo avergonzada.

-no se preocupe, pese por favor-la chica obedeció- la estaba esperando...-hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se sentara- ya he comunicado a sus familiar que usted llegaría cerca de las 12 a su casa, la están esperando.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

-tomé- le entregó una campana- es un trasladador, a las 12:10 la llevará a su casa.

-pero señor...mis cosas...

-no se preocupe, yo personalmente me encargaré de que sus pertenencias lleguen esta mima tarde a su casa-la tranquilizó. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa-queda un minuto-anunció-7, 5, 3, 2 , 1...-un momento después el director vio como la chica desaparecí de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Favor**

-de verdad muchas gracias por venir-una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.

-por supuesto que íbamos a venir, no tienes nada que agradecer-contestó el pelirrojo. Él y Harry acababan de llegar al funeral de la familia de Hermione.

-¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Harry con cautela.

-ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias-sus ojos brillaban y sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Harry notó esto y posó las manos en sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí con lentitud, para luego abrazarla. Quería protegerla, quería que supiera que estaría a su lado siempre para apoyarla en lo que fuese y, aunque su conciente se negara rotundamente a admitirlo, quería que supiera lo mucho que la amaba. Hermione correspondió el abrazo y luego de un momento se separaron.

-gracias- repitió algo cohibida por la acción de su amigo.

-de nada-inconscientemente buscó a Ron, por un momento pudo ver la sorpresa y la confusión dibujada en los ojos de pelirrojo, un escalofríos recorrió su espalda-para que estamos las amigos-le sonrió, mientras se separaban.

-¿entramos?-los tres se encaminaron a la iglesia, junto con el resto de la gente.

Ni Harry ni Ron eran católicos y la misa les pareció una ceremonia condenadamente aburrida, y al sacerdote no se le entendía un una sola palabra de lo que decía. Luego Hermione dijo una palabras a modo de despedida que conmovieron a todos.

Una vez terminada la misa, se dirigieron al cementerio, a Harry le pareció un lugar precioso, pasto verde se extendía hacia todas direcciones y en el suelo se veían millones de lapidas, algunas con flores, otras olvidadas. Era un hermoso día de otoño y corría una agradable brisa fría, los árboles manchados de colores tierra y el sol brillando en lo alto, sin ni una nube a la vista, daba al cementerio un aire de majestuosidad _"lo más cerca que se puede estar del cielo"_pensó Harry algo melancólico al acordarse de Sirius.

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando, hasta que por fin Hermione se quedó sola. Se instaló junto a la lápida.

-hola-dijo en un susurro, posando una de sus manos en la piedra-les traje esto-indicó el clavel que tenía en su mano- se que son tus favoritas, mamá...me acuerdo que papá siempre te llevaba cuando te enojabas por alguna tontería-sonrió y colocó el clavel al centro de la lápida- siento la falta de originalidad, fue lo único que se me ocurrió...de verdad lo siento-su voz se quebró-Alis, mi niña preciosa te prometo que otro día te traeré un chocolate para que compartamos-hizo una pausa para tomas aire-no saben como me puse cuando supe lo ocurrido, quería morirme...de echo, lo intenté, pero un chico llegó justo a tiempo para detenerme y ¿a que no adivinan quien era?...Draco Malfoy, el chico que siempre me molesta...¡pueden creerlo!-calló un momento, prometiéndose que apenas llegara al colegio le daría las gracias-...ni se imaginan cuanto los necesito...con ustedes murió un parte de mi... pero nos veremos pronto... -sus ojos brillaban-cuando es destino lo estime conveniente, mientras tanto esperaré y viviré de la mejor manera posible, lo prometo...hasta que ese día llegue y podamos estar juntos... los amo...siempre

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron y Hermione por fin volvió al Hogwards. Se veía muy bien y, al parecer, ya había superado el dolor.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse al día con todas las asignaturas, había perdido demasiadas clases. En eso estuvo los primeros tres días después de clases. Lo que no le había dejado tiempo para hablar con Malfoy, ni si quiera lo había visto.

Su primer encuentro después de lo ocurrido fue un jueves por la mañana, y fue bastante extraño.

-pero miren quien viene...cara rajada con el pobretón-los presentes rieron con ganas. Malfoy fijó su mirada en Hermione, quien esperó con calma la oleada de insulto; "_oh!..y no olvidemos la ganadora del premio al más patético!...la sangresucia, huérfana y alcohólica... que pide ayuda a sus enemigos ya que, al parecer, no tienes amigos jajajajaja"_ . Esperó ...y esperó...y esperó...¡no le dijo nada, simplemente dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando con una elegancia tan suya. A la chica le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que Malfoy se había ido. Sus amigos, que también se percataron de la actitud del Slytherin, se miraron confundidos. Y es que no era posible que Draco Malfoy, pedante, orgullos y sin un poco de compasión, hubiera dejado escapar una oportunidad tan exquisita de humillar a uno de sus peores enemigos. La única explicación posible era que no quería que se sintiera mal o.O!. Su necesidad de hablar con él aumentó.

-¡Malfoy!-lo llamó ese mismo día en la tarde, al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con desprecio.

-necesito hablar contigo-se acercó a él.

-es lo que estás haciendo-contestó burlón.

-quieres dejar de lado tus ironías...es importante!-logró que el chico se pusiera algo más serio, pero sin dejar su postura de aburrimiento.

-empieza...

-bueno...yo-le era extraño hablar con Malfoy sin que hubieran insultos entremedio, de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente qué quería decirle.

-tu ¿qué?...

-no estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles ¿sabes?-espetó molesta, más con ella misma por verse como una tonta que con él por haberla interrumpido-...sólo quería darte las gracias por no decir nada de lo ocurrido en la fiesta-dijo por fin.

-pues no te creas que te va a salir gratis-contestó venenoso, sonriendo con malicia.

"_¡claro, soy un completa estúpida...¿cómo pude esperar que Malfoy me hiciera un favor sin que pidiera nada a cambio!"_pensó avergonzada por su ingenuidad-¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó agria.

-mmm...aún no lo decido, pero ya se me ocurrirá no te preocupes...¿algo más?

-si, eres un ser repulsivo

-oh...entonces que le dejas a los de tu especie...-dijo, luego siguió su camino.

"_maldito, ¡maldito, ¡¡¡MALDITO!...¡¡¡TE ODIO!"_gritaba para sus adentros, enfurecida. Mientras miraba con impotencia, como el rubio se perdía en una esquina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Jajajaja...soy brillante, a veces me asombro a mi mismo"_se decía Malfoy, quien caminaba hacia el despacho del profesor Snape_ "realmente hice quedar a Grangger como una tonta...¡mira que a venir a darme las gracias!"_una sonrisa asomó en su rostro _"ahora está en deuda conmigo...ni que fuera a pedirle un favor a un sangresucia, ¡ja!...puede morir esperando a que le pida algo"_. Por fin llegó al despacho, tocó la puerta.

-_pase-_dijo la voz de Snape.

Malfoy entró y se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio sin pedir permiso.

-¿me quería ver, profesor?-preguntó sin quitar su sonríanla de suficiencia. Esto pareció molestar al profesor.

-¿se puede saber que le parece tan gracioso?- dijo con voz melosa-se le quietará esa sonrisa al saber de lo que quiero hablarle-el chico se puso serio-...la profesora McGonagall ha venido a hablar conmigo acerca de su rendimiento en clases...y francamente he quedado sorprendido-Malfoy lo miró ceñudo, sabía que se refería al echo de que no lograra transformar el estúpido sapo en canario-sus calificaciones han bajado significativamente...quiero saber si ocurre algo malo.

-no señor-contestó, y era verdad. Simplemente le estaba costando más de lo normal seguir el ritmo de transformaciones.

-bueno, fue su padre el que me pidió que me ocupara de esta situación- un escalofríos recorrió la espalda del chico al pensar en lo que su padre era capaz de hacer si no subía sus notas-...y si no es nada grave...entonces quiero que haga algo para contrarrestar esto, y cuanto antes-dijo arqueando una ceja-¿a quedado...claro?

-s-si señor

-puede retirarse

Y salió.

"_¡genial!...seguro que mi viejo me mata...¿ahora qué voy a hacer?"_se preguntó angustiado al recordar que su padre estaba enterado del asunto_ "podría conseguir que alguien me ayude...mmm no...mala idea...yo soy el más inteligente de mi casa y de las otras casas seguro que nadie me ayuda...¡estoy perdido!"_sentenció con la cabeza gacha._ "Un momento!...la sangre sucia me debe un favor y esa si que es una rata de biblioteca...lo debe saber todo...pero, es humillante que un Malfoy tenga que recurrir a ese tipo de gete...pero si me debe un favor, no le puede decir a nadie...será un secreto...ya esta, decidido...mañana mismo hablo con ella..."_a así, más animado, volvió a la sala común de Slytherin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y a sí lo hizo, durante toda la tarde del día siguiente sólo se dedicó a buscar a Hermione.

"_Maldición!...¿cómo puede ser que la sangresucia no esté por ningún lado?" _en eso pensaba Draco, mientras caminaba presuroso por los terrenos de Hogwards, cuando chocó con "algo" que lo hizo caer al suelo-¡pero que demonios!...¡fíjate por donde caminas tú estúpido imbe..., ¡¿Grangger!-exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo.

Casi como un acto reflejo, sus ojos se fijaron en el diminuto pedazo de tela blanca que se asoma entre sus piernas_ "blancas"_pensó divertido_"toda una inocente ñoña..."_.

Al parecer la chica se percató de esto porque enseguida cambió su posición, colocando sus manos sobre su falda, justo entre sus piernas.

-¡bueno, si me viste venir podrías haberte echo a un lado o avisarme!-contraatacó molesta, con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Malfoy se levantó con elegancia y se dio unos toquecitos en su camisa con sus manos para limpiarla de algún rastro de suciedad que halla podido quedar en ella. Luego miró a Hermione, quien también se levantaba. Ahí fue cuando se acordó de que quería hablar con ella_"¡las cague!...ahora si que me va a costar arreglarla"_.

-bueno, ¿y qué más de eso ahora?...es verdad, yo tampoco me fijaba por donde iba-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿pero qué te pasa a ti?-preguntó aún más molesta-fuiste tú el que empezó con el rosario de insultos...

-ah...bueno, es la costumbre-sonrió de lado. Hermione levantó una ceja, desconfiada-¡oh, vamos Grangger...no te pongas a la defensiva...

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, su expresión le daba a entender a Malfoy que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, a ella no podría engañarla.

-esta bien-dijo rendido y algo molesto-ayer me dijiste que me debías un favor-explicó volviendo a su tono normal de voz.

-en realidad tu me chantajeaste...-corrigió.

-a...bueno, es lo mismo...al cosa es vengo a cobrártelo-sonrió malicioso.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó nuevamente, fría.

-ayúdame en transformaciones-dijo en el mismo tono-haz que apruebe el ramo y nadie sabrá de tu borrachera...ni de tu intento de suicidio, ni de nada de lo que halla pasado esa noche...

Hermione le dedicó un mirada asesina-bien, es un trato


	5. Chapter 5

**_y sin mas los dejo con el capi 5_**

**Capítulo 5:(sin nombre...no se me ocurrió ni uno, pero acepto sugerencias)**

-¿qué pasa, Hermione?-preguntó Ron divertido al ver a su enfurecida amiga entrar a la sala común, tirar todos su libros sobre la mesa, echarse sobre una de las butacas y comenzar a golpearla con los puños mientras pateaba el piso con fuerza.

-¡me pasa que la vida es demasiado injusta!-exclamó con un tono de voz particularmente agudo. Cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose más en la butaca mientras soltaba un bufido molesta.

En ese momento Ginny, quien había bajado del cuarto que compartía con las otras chicas de quinto, se acercó a ellos.

-Herm...¿me puedes ayudar con...?

-¡NO!-la interrumpió con el mismo tono agudo-¡yo no estoy para ayudar a NADIE!

-¿pero que le pasa?-le preguntó a Ron.

-todavía no me dice, pero...

-¡no puedo cree que la gente abuse así de mi amabilidad!...¿cómo puedo ser tan ingenua!-decía más para sí misma que para el par de pelirrojos que la miraban con creciente asombro.

-¡Hermione..nadie está abusando de ti!-exclamo Ginny, ofendida. Por primera vez Hermione se volteó a mirarla, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba parada junto a ella hasta ese momento.

-¿y quien está hablando de ti?-preguntó más calmada, pero aún molesta y algo extrañada por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-pues...tú me estaba gritando...eso me hace pensar que estás enojada conmigo...es lógico¿no?

-oh..¿grité?...lo siento-dijo confundida-no estoy molesta contigo...al que odio cada día más es a eso estúpido, perro, madito, imbécil¡hijo de p...!-se interrumpió al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo más de lo debido, miró a sus amigos quienes la observaban boquiabiertos-¡ahí!...me dejé llevar de nuevo..jejeje...no me hagan caso, no es nada importante-trató de sonreír, pero sólo salió un mueca extraña. Los pelirrojos la miraron desconfiados-¿querías que te ayudar en algo Ginny?-cambió de tema.

-¿ah?...ah, verdad...sí, era algo de pociones...

-bien, pues yo te ayudo ¿cuál es el problema?

-...bueno, tengo que preparar una poción y no logro que quede verde musgo...me queda roja...

"_¡uf, esta vez me salve...tengo que ser más cuidadosa..."_

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la clase de D.C.A.O.

-¡apresúrense!...o llegaremos tarde a clases-gritaba la chica unos cuantos metros más adelante que sus amigos.

-¡claro, como no eres tú la que lleva la pila de libros...-contestó Ron, asomando su cabeza por detrás de un montón de libros que cargaba.

-bueno...si no querías llevarlos no debiste ofrecerte en un principio-Ron bufó.

-Herm tiene razón-apoyó Harry, quien por compasión por su amigo, caminaba despacio junto a él. Miró su reloj y se volvió a su amiga ceñudo- pero si no vamos tarde.

-bueno...pero si no llegamos temprano nos quedaremos con los peores puestos-se defendió impaciente.

Y así fue. Harry quedó sentado al final de la clase, junto a Pansy Parkinson, Ron en una esquina con Goyle y Hermione en la penúltima fila, delante de Malfoy, quien sonrió de lado mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice, lo que la hizo enfurecer más.

La clase iba normal, Hermione trataba no prestar atención a los intentos del rubio por llamar su atención. _"Hasta que de cansó"_ pensó cuando dejó de oír que la llamaban, bajó la mirada para volver a concentrase en sus apuntes y se encontró con un pedacito de papel doblado. Lo abrió.

"_hoy a las 7:30, el la sala de aritmacia"_

Hermione rasgó un trozo de pergamino donde escribió _"bien"_ y lo lanzó hacia atrás, luego volvió a sus apuntes.

El resto de la clase fue tranquila, el más a afectado fue Ron, quien salió gruñendo mientras trataba de sacar las bolitas de papel de su pelo.

Ese día les tocaba herbología, dos horas de transformaciones, luego Harry y Ron tenían adivinaciones mientras que Hermione subía para ir a astronomía. Las clases terminaban a las 4,por lo que teníanalgo de tiempo para descansar y ponerse al día con los deberes.

-Hermione-la chica despegó sus ojos del pergamino para mirar a Ron, quien estaba parado a su lado.

-¿si?

-bueno...yo...me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con una tarea...

-claro¿de qué?

-mgh...de pociones-Hermione lo miró algo desconfiada _"¿desde cuando Ron es tan amable para pedir las cosas?"_.

-bueno, trae tus cosas

-a, si...eso-miró hacia una de las ventanas de la biblioteca-¿y si vamos afuera?-Hermione se encogió de hombros y recogió sus cosas para salir a los terrenos.

Se instalaron bajo un árbol, junto al lago.

-bueno¿con qué poción tienes problemas?

-con...la poción estimulante que hicimos la semana pasada

Hermione buscó en el libro y le explicó paso por paso, era un poción sumamente sencilla y Ron parecía entenderlo todo.

-Ron...¿qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó por fin.

-n-nada¿por qué preguntas?

La chica chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos-a mi no me engañas, tú no tienes ningún problema que la poción...quieres decirme algo¿no?-las orejas del chico ardían y Hermione no lograba atinar al por qué.

-este...yo...bueno-tragó saliva-...nosotros fuimos pareja para el baile y...-bajó la mirada avergonzado, Hermione comprendió todo _"¡es cierto!...fuimos pareja" _pensó horrorizada por su descuido _"había estado tan preocupada con lo de Malfoy que lo había olvidado por completo"_.El pelirrojo volvió a mirarla, ella estaba algo pálida y sus ojos denotaban sorpresa- pero si no quieres hablar de eso está bien...

-¡no, Ron!-le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza-...es mi culpa, he estado con la cabeza en otro lado y se me había olvidado...lo siento-dijo avergonzada, bajando la cabeza. Sintió como una de las manos del pelirrojo tomaba su barbilla con delicadeza , posando el pulgar en sus labios, obligándola a mirarlo nuevamente.

-no tienes que pedirme disculpas, está bien-. Ron la miraba con intensidad, se acercó un poco más, bajando el pulgar para separar sus labios. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Hermione sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, le ardían las mejillas.

Ron bajó al mirada hacia la boca de la chica, acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar y luego lo retiró, pero sin dejar de sostener su barbilla.

Hermione cerró los ojos aturdida, embriagada por la sensación que le provocaba sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca.

Ron ladeó al cara para tener un mejor alcance, su nariz rozó las mejillas de la chica, cerró los ojos también, preparándose para besarla. Y...

**_RiiiiiiiiiiiiiNG, RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNG!_**

Hermione dio un respingo asustada. Sintió que golpeaba algo con su frente. Adolorida, levantó la vista. Ron estaba junto a ella con ambas manos sobre su nariz, que lanzaba chorros de sangre.

-¡oh dios!-exclamó, se acercó e intentó ver la herida, pero Ron la detuvo-lo siento muchísimo

-no te preocupes-dijo con voz nasal, sus ojos le lloraban-sólo es un rasguño

-te acompaño a la enfermería-le ayudó a levantarse y caminaron hacia el castillo.

-¿qué fue eso?

-la alarma de mi reloj, la programé para que sonara...se me había olvidado-Ron al miró por la rendija de sus ojos-de verdad que estoy muy apenada

-no importa...pero¿para qué la alarma?

-nada que no puede esperar-se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a la enfermería.

-¿pero qué fue lo que le sucedió?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey al verlos entrar. Los chicos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

-él...se cayó-contestó Hermione mirandosu reloj algo angustiada_ "maldición...no voy a alcanzar a cenar"._

-ya veo

-bueno, yo me tengo que ir...nos vemos-y salió corriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-llegas tarde

-tuve que hacer algo importante

-si no ibas a llegar a la hora podrías habérmelo dicho

-no fue algo que hubiera planeado anticipadamente

Malfoy la miró con odio-da igual...hagámoslo rápido- ambos chicos entraron a la sala. Era un cuartoamplia, con varios pupitres que miraban hacia una misma dirección, el puesto del profesor. Tras él de hallaba un enorme pisarrón, junto a un armario de puerta corrediza cerrado con candado. La únicailuminación era la luzqueentraba porlas ventanas del sol que estaba por ocultarse.

-bien...enséñame-dijo con desgano, dejándose caer en el asiento del profesor, cruzando sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Hermione lo miró ceñuda-¿qué?

-¿podría bajas las piernas?

-¿te molesta?

-sí-Malfoy arrastró sus piernas por el escritorio sonoramente hasta dejarlas caer sobre el piso.

-¿bien?

-mejor-se sentó sobre el escritorio-¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

-nada...¿qué?-repitió al ver la cara de la chica.

-no te puedo enseñar todo lo de trasformaciones...además, si no entendieras nada de transformaciones ¿cómo es que aprobaste los otros años?

-bien ya entendí...no puedo trasformar el estúpido sapo en un estúpido canario...-Hermione soltó una carcajada-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

-lo siento...pero es que pensé que sería algo más complicado-sonrió abiertamente.

-pues te tengo una noticia, no todo el mundo es un rata de biblioteca como tú...a algunas personas les gusta hacer otras cosas como vivir o divertirse...¿sabes lo que es eso?-atacó mordaz.

-creo que eres tú el que debería buscar la definición de diversión...porque definitivamente no es agredir o lastimar a otros-se defendió molesta.

-sólo pongo en su lugar a aquellos que tratan de ocupar puestos que no les corresponden, hago que se den cuenta de cual es su verdadera posición en la sociedad-explicó con calma y muy seguro de sus palabras. Era esa seguridad la que lograba sacar a Hermione de su casillas.

-¿y quien te crees tú que eres para venir a decir quienes mejor que otro?

-un Malfoy, claro-contestó con el mismo tono. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada-¡hey, cálmate...que no he venido a pelear contigo-_"aunque me encanta verte molesta"_-sólo enséñame como transformar al sapo en canario y me iré.

-no es así de censillo...hay que descubrir porque no puedes realizar esa transformación si antes haz echo otras parecidas, pueden haber millones de factores que influyen en...-se interrumpió a darse cuenta que el chico no oía nada de lo que decía,sino quetenía su mirada fija en...-¿qué miras?

Malfoy levantó la mirada-pues, tus piernas-se encogió de hombros, divertido por la reacción de la chica, que estaba roja y enfurecida.

-¿cómo te atreves!-se levantó del escritorio.

-pues no sé...la verdad es que nunca me había fijado-dijo pensativo-a pesar de ser unasangresucia tus piernas no son del todo feas-volvió a mirarla- pero no te entusiasmes...no son nada del otro mundo-sonrió de lado.

-¡ERES UN CERDO PERVERTIDO!-dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

-esto será más divertido de lo que pensé- se dijo Malfoy, quien ni si quiera se esforzó en ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

**_NA:_**

**_listo ...que les parese? _**

**_bueno, ahora q han sido presentado todos los candidatos para pareja de la linda Herm necesito saber cual es su favorito (claro que yo ya tengo el mio..y muy evidente ¬¬...pero dependiendo de les opiniones puede q haga un final alternativo :D), asi q ya saben, dejen su RR!_**

**_saludos, _**

**_Clover_**

_PD: esta NA tendria que haberla pueste al final del cap 4...pero se me paso, ya ahora si me voy...chaus!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Conociendo al enemigo**

Mientras tanto un chico caminaba, mejor dicho, saltaba, bueno...algunos dirían que bailaba por los pasillos del castillo, en tanto tarareaba una canción que acababa de inventar, sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza o burla de los otros alumnos, quienes seguramente se preguntaban _"¿cómo puede estar tan feliz con esa enorme "cosa" en la nariz?"_ y es que la señora Pomfrey había tenido que vendarlo para que la herida sanara mejor. Por fin se detuvo frente al retrato de una señora obesa de vestido rosa.

-_¡laringonso!_-exclamó. El cuadro se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto una especie de túnel. El chico entró para luego salir a un cuarto espacioso, amueblado con mesas, sillas y butacas que se agrupaban en torno a una enorme chimenea, la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron paseó su mirada por la habitación hasta dar con su objetivo, el cual conversaba amenamente con dos de sus compañeros.

-¡Harry!-lo llamó con voz nasal debido a la venda, mientras se le acercaba-¡tengo que contarte algo increíble!

Harry miró a su amigo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue su nariz(**NA: imagínense a calamardo de bob esponja o alguno de los monitos de plaza sésamo jejejejeje**), a pesar de todo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la imagen era bastante cómica.

-¿pero qué te pasó?-preguntó más divertido que preocupado.

-¡esto es nada en comparación con lo que tengo que decirte!...ven

-¿qué sucede?-se levantó de su asiento, apartándose del grupo para poder hablar en privado con el pelirrojo-¿y bien?

-¡Dios!...es que aún no lo creo...-tomó a Harry por los hombros emocionado, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-bueno...trata de calmarte-dijo sonriéndose al ver el estado de su amigo, le encantaba que fuera tan expresivo...era algo que él no podía permitirse hacer.

-sí...bien-tomó aire y se paso su mano por el pelo, despeinándolo mientras daba un par de vueltas-...bien...bien-repitió-¿adivina con quien estuve apunto de besarme?

-¡wow!...pues felicitaciones-sonrió abiertamente, tratando de omitir la punzada que sentía a nivel del pecho-un momento...con Hermione ¿no?

-¡claro que si!..idiota-Harry desvió la mirada_ "ahora es definitivo, no tengo oportunidad alguna"_-¿qué sucede?

-¿ah?...no nada-respondió no muy convincente. Quedaron en silencio._"estuvo apunto de besarla"_ pensó abatido _"...un momento...¿apunto¡entonces no la beso!"_-pero dime algo...¿qué pasó que no se besaron?

-em...bueno, de ahí esto-señaló su nariz avergonzado, fijando la vista en sus zapatos- resultó que cuando ya casi la besaba su reloj sonó y ella se asustó...y, bueno...me pegó con su cabeza- esperó un momento en esa posición y sólo levantó la mirada cuando comenzó a escuchar algo que sonaba como risas reprimidas. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido y demás esta decir que molesto. Sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto, junto con Lavender, Parvati y Ginny Reían a carcajadas hasta el punto de llorar o tirarse al suelo. Harry, quien estaba directamente frente a él, lo apuntaba con el dedo índice descaradamente, mientras que su otra mano permanecía en su estomago para aliviar el dolor por tanto reír y de su ojos, fuertemente cerrados, asomaban un par de lágrimas.

-jajajajaja...¡baya Ron...eres todo un galán!-exclamó Dean, quien se retorcía en el suelo.

-si-apoyó Parvati-todo un rompe corazones...

-¡o un rompe narices!-soltó Harry, risas renovadas se escucharon en toda la sala, muchos de los alumnos presentes no pudieron evitar oír todo lo dicho, pero se habían mantenido en silencio, hasta ese momento.

-es un idiota, un completo estúpido, un...-interrumpió su monólogo al notar que todos estaban amontonados en un punto de la sala-¿pero qué ocurre aquí?-susurró para sí. Se acercó a la gente, que comenzó a abrirse para dejarla pasar, por fin llegó al origen de todo el alboroto-¿qué está pasando?-Todos quedaron en silencio. Ron volteó a mirarla horrorizado _"estoy muerto"_ pensó.

Entonces un enorme estrépito de excitación inundó la sala. Hermione estaba paralizada, no entendía absolutamente nada. Todos se acercaba a ella la abrazaban y la felicitaban con efusivo entusiasmo. Finalmente pudo abrirse paso hasta el pelirrojo.

-¡me puedes explicar que es todo esto!-preguntó molesta, había tenido suficiente con Malfoy y no quería más problemas.

-bueno...lo que pasa...yo-balbuceaba, sentía sus orejas arder, finalmente se tranquilizo yrespirando hondo dijo- ya todos saben

-¿qué!-exclamó, seguramente más asustada de lo debido, ya que Ron la miró con extrañeza. Arqueó una ceja-...¿qué es lo que saben?

-pues que más va a ser-respondió Harry muy feliz, abrazando a su amiga-¡ya todos sabemos en qué andan el par de tortolitos!

-ah-suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que Malfoy había abierto su bocota...luego lo pensó mejor y se riópor su torpeza _"claro que no podía ser eso...sino no me estarían felicitando...y Harry estaría retándome jejeje"_.

-¿qué pensaste que era?-la pregunta de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿mm?..oh, no..nada-le sonrió-sólo que no es tan grave...después de todo todos sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano-Ron se sonrojó de sobremanera ante el comentario¿tanto se le notaba?-jajajaja...no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo había notado..pero ahora me parece que éramos algo obvios-soltó un bostezo- bien, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noche-le sonrió con calidez, luego se despidió de Harry, finalmente se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, Hermione no lo había vuelto a ver, excepto en las clases que compartían con Slytherin. Al principio el chico le mandaba mensajes como _"era sólo una broma" o "tenemos que hablar"_ pero ella ni siquiera los leía, sino que con un movimiento de mano los sacaba de su pupitre. Y cuando por fin contestó fue con un _"vete al diablo Malfoy"_.Luego de eso dejó de recibir los mensajitos. Malfoy había pensado en otra táctica para llamar la atención de la chica.

Tenía que ser en clases de pociones, y era tan sencillo que era...brillante. Sólo tenía que hacer cae la poción de la chica antes de que terminara la clase y se tendría que quedar para limpiar, entonces aprovecharía para hablar con ella.

Y así lo hizo, todo iba a la perfección, Hermione se acercó a la mesa del profesor para dejar su muestra de poción, era esa la oportunidad. Se acercó a la mesa en donde había estado trabajando la chica y, con toda la elegancia y el porte Malfoy, empujó el caldero que calló al suelo haciendo un hermoso ruido, o por lo menos así le pareció a él. Lamentablemente...

-¡señor Malfoy!- el chico dio un respingo, girándose lentamente para encontrarse con el horrible rostro de su profesor de pociones-¿me puede explicar por qué a tirado ese caldero?

-este...yo-_"¿y ahora qué hago?..piensa, piensa..."_-fue un accidente...yo sólo pasaba para entregarle mi poción...-_"¡bingo!"_-no es mi culpa que Grangger deje su caldero en la equina de la mesa-le lanzó un mirada de superioridad, sonriendo de lado, para darle a entender que a un Malfoy no se le ignora, pero ella sólo rodó los ojos y resopló con fastidio.

-ya veo-dijo con lentitud-¡señorita Grangger!-la aludida se acercó-su descuido le costará 10 puntos a Gryffindor- Malfoy amplió su sonrisa, triunfante- y se quedará después de clases para limpiar este desastre junto con los calderos de sus compañeros...sin magia

"_¡wow!"_pensó Hermione, si sentía algún sentimiento parecido a la ira, este era opacado totalmente por su gran sorpresa _"si que anda de mal humor...creo que jamás había dado tanto castigo por algo así de absurdo"_se encogió de hombros para sus adentro _"bueno, no se le puede hacer nada" _pensó resignada, con una paciencia que sólo ella podía tener.

-está bien, profesor-dijo, ganándose varías miradas de incredulidadpor parte de sus compañeros e incluso de algunos de Slytherin, por no hacer reclamo alguno, incluso Snape se veía algo molesto o decepcionado.

Entre tanto un chico saltaba de alegría internamente _"¡jajajajaja, esto es increíble...no salió como lo había planeado¡ pero si que ha resultado mucho mejor!"_.

La clase terminó y los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse, Malfoy hacía como que buscaba un libro mientras esperaba a que la sala quedara vacía. Pero como siempre la comadreja y cara rajada tenían que meterse en todo.

-Hermione¿no quieres que te ayudemos?

-no se preocupen...ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego

-bien-dijo Harry, luego salió.

-¿estás segura?-insistió Ron-a mi no me molesta

-si Ron estoy segura-dijo sin paciencia, al notar esto agregó más amable-en serio, no es necesario, gracias.

El chico se encogió de hombros y salió algo contrariado.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-hasta que se fue esa...

-¿qué quieres decirme?-cortó

-¡pero que agresiva, Grangger!-se acercó y dijo en tono amable- yo que sólo quiero arreglar los malos entendidos

-bien-dejó de limpiar- si quieres que te perdone comienza por lavar esos calderos-señaló los que estaban en las mesas en el fondo de la sala.

-¿qué?-preguntó asqueado-yo no pienso ayudarte...

-tú fuiste el que votó mi poción en primer lugar, tú deberías limpiarlos todos-lo miró mordaz.

-está bien...te ayudo

Tomó uno de los calderos y vació su contenido. Nadie dijo nada hasta que terminaron.

-bien Grangger...entonces cuando será la próxima clase

-mañana en la tarde no puedo...

-entonces el jueves

-creo que está bien

-bien-dijo y se dispuso a salir.

-espera-Malfoy se detuvo y volteó a verla-...yo quería preguntarte algo

-dime

-bueno- bajó la mirada avergonzada- es que yo...no recuerdo...

-lo que paso en navidad-completó la oración. Hermione asintió en silencio. Entonces el caminó hacia ella y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres.-bien...yo estaba haciendo mi ronda y vi la luz del baño entonces entré, tú saliste de uno de los cubículos...estabas haciendo una poción-la miró con seriedad, ella tuvo la extraña sensación de que la estaba reprochando y se encogió más-querías...matarte-dijo con voz extraña-y bueno, yo...

-me detuviste-recordó, y lo miró sorprendida ante esa revelación.

-no es que me importara-comentó rápidamente, volviendo a su postura normal-sólo seguía las reglas del colegio...

-no-negó con la cabeza, _"así que después de todo si tienes corazón...sabía que no podía ser tan malo" _pensó mientras avanzaba hacia él, sonriéndole con sinceridad, lo que pareció asustarlo-...tú podrías haberme dejado ahí sin decir nada y yo hubiera muerto sin que nadie supiera que estabas involucrado...

Malfoy desvió la vista, ella tenía razón...si él realmente lo hubiese querido podría haber matado a uno del los amigos del famoso Harry Potter y su padre habría estado orgulloso. Entonces...¿por qué?. Volvió a mirarla-no fue una posibilidad que viera en ese momento...-contestó con frialdad hiriente, tratando de que Hermione se molestara y volviera a su actitud normal.

Ella no contestó, pero tampoco quitaba esa horrible expresión de comprensión de su rostro, finalmente dijo-no te he pedido explicaciones, por favor no me las des...¿qué pasó luego?

Suspiró aliviado-luego...-pensó un momento-me insultaste y después comenzaste a llorar-las mejillas de Hermione ardían, se acordaba de que lo había abrazado, pero no hizo comentario alguno del tema- hasta que te dormiste

-¿y tú te quedaste ahí conmigo?-preguntó asombrada...una cosa era que no la dejara morir...pero que la acompañara era algo extraordinario-¡wow! O.o...superaste completamente mis expectativas

-¡tú no me dejabas ir!-explicó molesto-te aferrabas a mi como si tu vida dependiera de ello

-oh, bueno...son pequeños detalles-dijo quitándole importancia-¿y luego?

-bien-a Hermione le pareció notar un tono rosa en las mejillas del chico-como no podía dejarte sola en el baño...tuve que cargarte hasta tu sala...

-¡noooooooo!.-exclamó incrédula. Levantándose de su asiento por la impresión, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro _"¡AHORA RESULTA QUE ES TODO UN CABALLERO!"_-simplemente impresionante, yo...

-¡puedes dejar de hacer eso!-interrumpió fastidiado. Hermione se detuvo en seco.

-¿qué cosa?

-¡eso!...sorprenderte por todo-se cruzó de brazos- no esperaba que pensaras que era un príncipe azul...pero por lo menos me imaginaba que sabías que tenía corazón...-se veía muy ofendido.

Hermione lo miró un momento, inexpresiva. Pestañó y un par de veces y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿se puede saber qué te parece tan gracioso!-preguntó rojo de ira.Ella se secó las lagrimas.

-pues de lo que dijiste-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-es decir¿cómo puedes decir algo así?...es lógico que yo piense que eres un asqueroso hurón sin sentimientos, después de todo no me tratas muy bien que digamos

-...que una persona no muestre sus sentimientos no quiere decir que no los tenga, tú deberías saberlo si se supone que eres inteligente ¬.¬

-jajaja, sí...tienes razón, si lo sabía-admitió encogiéndose de hombros-pero no lo admitiría frente a ti tan fácilmente...después de todo tú eres el "gran"(nótese el sarcasmo) Draco Malfoy

-no te lo niego-se irguió con orgullo.

-mira que sí has cambiado de parecer...hace unos minutos te mostrabas de lo más frío y ahora te molestas porque pensaba que eras insensible...quien te entiende

-mi mente es muy compleja...por eso soy tan especial

-más bien raro, jejeje

-ja ja ja, muy gracioso...-iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo en seco. Esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar-ya terminamos...¿no?

Hermione no comprendió en un principio, luego recordó, _"es cierto...estábamos limpiando los calderos"_-si, creo que si

-entonces me voy...adiós-se levantó, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

"_¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando!"_se reprochó _"no puedo andar por ahí hablando tan livianamente con la sangresucia...¡no puede rebajarme!"_se dijo una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

**NA:hola a todos :)**

**SORRY! T.T...me tarde muxo, pero no habia tenido tiempo para escribir y tb tube un deficit inspiracional:(...esq tube una nueva idea q me absorvio y no podía seguir cn esta historia si no la escribía primero asi q esperen pronto un nuevo fic por parte de esta fiel servidora...**

**PD: para los q en estos momentos me estan odiando por no meter en la competencia a Harry, solo les puedo decir q tengan pasiencia...ya q en la historia Harry se destaca x ser un buen amigo x lo tanto no puede entrar a la carrera sin q Ron salga antes**

**y nada + q agragar..solo q no olviden dejar muxos RR!**

**un besote!**

** Clover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Adiós...mi primer amor**

Los meses pasaron con una monotonía desesperante. Ron estaba tremendamente frustrado ya que su relación con Hermione no avanzaba en lo absoluto, y es que casi ni la veía fuera de clases, siempre estaba ocupada estudiando o asiendo un trabajo en la biblioteca. Pero él tenía la sospecha de que había algo más. Al principio, cuando volvía de sus sesiones de estudio, se mostraba muy molesta, pero con el tiempo esa actitud fue desapareciendo, incluso unos días llegaba sumamente feliz y emocionada...extraño¿no?. Él sabía de sobra que su amiga era adicta a los libros...pero siempre había tenido tiempo para sus amigos.

Incluso comenzó a pensar que ella estaba evitándolo, lo que lo tenía bastante deprimido.

Y para variar aquí la pobre víctima era el fiel amigo, Harry Potter. Quien tenía que soportar casi todos los días el discurso de "soy un perdedor" de Ron y luego consolarlo, tratando de subirle la autoestima con frases que bajaban la suya propia.

En cuanto a Hermione, ella seguía dando sus lecciones a Draco. No habían logrado avanzar demasiado, y es que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Al parecer al chico le causaba cierto placer llevarle la contra a la castaña, desde temas tan serios como las diferencias por la sangre hasta cual es el mejor sabor de helado.

Inesperadamente para Hermione algunas de esas discusiones habían llevado a debates muy interesantes y complejos, donde se formaban paradojas que no la dejaban dormir por las noches. Ciertamente la inteligencia de Malfoy la tenía fascinada, jamás había tenido alguien con quien conversar de esa forma...¡hasta se había leído la historia de Hogwards¿quién pensaría que detrás de esa apariencia de "príncipe playboy" iba a encontrarse con una mente tan brillante?. Aunque a veces se comportaba algo extraño. Cortaba las conversaciones abruptamente y le pedía que volvieran a los estudios, siendo que hacía unos momentos parecía divertirse. Hermione creía entenderlo; seguramente se obligaba a cortar la conversación por que no podía permitirse hablar con una hija de muggles, o por lo menos no sin que hubieran intereses de por medio, ya que cuando quería que le hiciera un favor no le costaba nada ser amable con ella hasta el punto de coquetearle con descaro, claro que ella no se dejaba engañar. Sumando y restando altas y bajas llegaba a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy no era del todo desagradable. Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría al mundo...¡JAMÁS!.

Era miércoles y Hermione había quedado de acuerdo en juntarse con Malfoy después de comer y ya estaba atrasada por casi 10 minutos.

-chicos...debo terminar el trabajo de herbología-había explicado a sus amigos.

-¿no que lo habías terminado la semana pasada?-preguntó Harry, quien también había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-am..este...sí...pero tengo que agregarle información que me faltó-contestó algo nerviosa, levantándose de su asiento- nos vemos

-¿segura que es eso?-Ron se integró a la conversación.

Hermione frunció el ceño-¡claro que si!...¿qué más va a ser?

-eso nos lo podría decir tú...

"_¡ah, no! Esto es el colmo..está bien, desaparezco de vez en cuando...pero no tengo por qué darles explicaciones...ellos no son mis padres..."_pensó furiosa-perdona Harry...pero creo que ya estoy grandecita para cuidarme sola¿no crees?-dijo tratando de mantener la calma-no puede creer que porque tenga otras actividades además de estar con ustedes se pongan así...me extraña su desconfianza y egoísmo...-Al no obtener respuesta de parte de ni uno de los dos, caminó hacia la salida y desapareció.

Realmente se sentía muy mal por sus amigos, ellos sólo querían cuidarla...pero verdaderamente la tenían un poco agotada con sus preguntas.

-llegar tarde-la voz del Slytherin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-yo...lo siento, tuve unos problemas y...

-no importa..empecemos...

"_extraño...pensé que aprovecharía la oportunidad para fastidiarme"_

Comenzó con la lección, finalmente había logrado transformar el sapo en canario y había aprobado el examen. Pero ahora la profesora les pedía algo mucho más difícil, un gato en una lechuza. Según ella era exactamente lo mismo sólo que a mayor escala, pero era evidente que era más complejo.

Como no podían conseguir un gato en tan poco tiempo tuvieron que usar al pobre Crookshanks, que luego de diez minutos tenía un ataque nervioso ysin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Malfoy.

-¡quítame esta cosa de encima!

Hermione tomó a Crookshanks con delicadeza-no es su culpa...está asustado-le hizo cariño y lo acurrucó con aire maternal.

-no me interesa¡mira como me dejó!-señaló su rostro.

luego de media horalograron una especie gato halado.

-em...eso está bien-dijo la chica no del todo convencida, mirando a su gato algo angustiada-ahora intenta que le salgan plumas

-bien-volvió a empuñar su varita-un momento...¿oyes eso?

Quedaron en silencio-sí...son pasos-se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes-¡hay que escondernos!

-¡ahí!-el chico señaló el armario-rápido...-se acercaron.

-_¡alohomora!_-el candado hizo un"clic" al abrirse. Hermione entró seguida por el rubio, quien cerró la puerta dejándolos a oscuras.

Efectivamente oyeron como alguien entraba a la sala y daba unos pasos en ella. Finalmente sintieron que la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Aún así no se atrevían ni a respirar.

Pasados unos minutos el chico habló en susurros-¿se habrá ido?

-eso creo-contestó de igual forma. Malfoy exhaló aliviado. Hermione pudo sentir un fresco aire de menta golpearle en su rostro y comprendió lo pequeño que era el armario y lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Un calor invadió todo su cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa. Intentó apartarse un poco, pero tropezó con algo que la hizo caer hacia atrás, arrastrando con ella al chico, de quien se aferró inconscientemente.

-¡ouch!-exclamó-lo siento...

-no te preocupes...¿estas bien?

-si...me golpeé la cabeza, pero no es nada...¿tú?

-estoy bien-quedaron en silencio, definitivamente la posición el la que estaban era muy incómoda y comprometedora, a pesar de todo ni uno de los dos se movía.

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró, sabía que a Malfoy le pasaba lo mismo, ya que podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de sucuello, cada exhalación del chico lograba provocar un suspiro contenido por parte de ella.

No estaba segura si era idea suya o no, pero tenía la sensación de que Malfoy se le acercaba lentamente. Contuvo la respiración. Descubrió que no era su imaginación cuando sintió sus labios rozarle el cuello tentativamente. Exhaló un suspiro de placer, por instinto echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Dándole a entender al chico que podía seguir.

Malfoy rozaba el cuello de Hermione con la nariz, luego lo beso fugazmente, dubitativo. Desabrochó los primeros dos botones la camisa de la chica y soltó su corbata, con la yema de sus dedos corrió el cuello de la camisa para dejar al descubierto su hombro, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Hermione estaba extasiada, los roces, el saber que lo que estaba haciendo era algo prohibido, que no debían encontrarlos, la complicidad entre dos enemigos y sobre todo, el pensar que Draco Malfoy la desaseaba de esa forma, eran cosas que la excitaban de sobremanera. Aferraba sus manos al piso con fuerza, para tratar de mantener el control sobre si misma. Así aún podía decir que ella no había echo nada.

Sus fuerza de voluntad flaqueó cuando la lengua del chico hizo su aparición, dejando un camino húmedo sobre su piel. Soltó un gemido silencioso. Tenía que detenerlo en ese momento si no dios sabe que harían.

Decidida, intentó empujar al chico hacia atrás por los hombros, sin conseguirlo.

-Malfoy...detente

-¿no te gusta?-preguntó con una vozronca y sensual. Volvió a besar su cuello.

-esto no está bien-insistió, pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo único que atinó a hacer fue apretar sus manos contra los hombros del chico como reacción al nuevo contacto.

-tengo una afición por lo prohibido-confesó-y tú ciertamente estas en esa lista...-intentó volver a su cuello.

-basta

-¿realmente eso es lo que quieres?

-no-dijo para sorpresa del chico-no te voy a negar que me gusta...pero no es lo correcto, sé que después me voy a arrepentir...no es una cosa de dejarse llevar y nada más, la vida no es tan fácil...

-quizás para ti sea así...en cambio yo: lo que quiero lo consigo

-pues te diré que si crees que en la vida todo va a ser como tú quieras estás muy mal-dijo sin paciencia. Todo el deseo y la pasión se había esfumado_ "siempre que abre su boca la caga"_-de hecho, te mostraré que estás completamente equivocado

-¿a sí?...¿y cómo?-preguntó desafiante.

-muy fácil...hazte a un lado-intentó separarse de él nuevamente, pero era inútil.

-jajajaja...¿y si no quiero?...-silencio-¡uhg!- Malfoy se encogió de dolor, como respuesta Hermione le había propinado un patada en su entrepierna.

Aprovechando el momento hizo a un lado al chico y se levantó-eres un idiota...siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo- abrió la puerta corrediza y salió indignada, seguida por el Slytherin, quien aún se arrastraba de dolor.

Antes de que el chico dijera nada agregó-te seguiré ayudando...pero no vuelvas a tocarme, nunca...y sí,-agregó al ver que él abría la boca para decir algo- es un amenaza

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_¡Condenadas hormonas, soy un cretino...¿cómo puede ser que no pueda controlar mis instintos?...es decir, una cosa es coquetearle para molestarla...¡pero ahora estuve apunto de besarla!...gracias a dios ella si tiene escrúpulos, aunque...en realidad no sé si darle las gracias o mandarlos a la cresta, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado besarla...(silencio)¡pero qué pienso!...con ella si que no me puedo meter, si mi padre se enterara (escalofríos)...en todo caso a ella también le costó detenerme¡ja, claro...nadie se resiste a los encantos Malfoy, pero aun así...es extraño, ninguna chica me había rechazado antes...me da algo de coraje"_pensaba el rubio camino a la sala común de Slytherin.

A pesar de los intentos del chico para que su relación volviera a ser la misma, Hermione se mostraba cortante y severa, como si no se acordara de nada de lo ocurrido. Y si había algo que Malfoy no toleraba era que lo ignoraran, trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero la chica lo sacaba totalmente de quicio. Finalmente y para dolor de su orgullo, se rindió; si ella quería mantener la relación desagradable, así se haría ¬.¬ él ya no gastaría sus fuerzas en hacer que lo perdonara.

Por otro lado Hermione pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente con Ron, con el que salía a estudiar a los terrenos casi todos los días (excepto cuando tenía que reunirse con el parásito de Malfoy).

Y ese día no era una excepción. Estaban los dos haciendo un trabajo de herbología cuando el chico llamó su atención.

-Hermione

-¿si?-se giró para verlo. Ron la miró con atención, paseando su vista por el rostro de la chica, finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos. Hermione se ruborizó.

-nada-sonrió-sólo que volvieras para mirarte...eres realmente hermosa-dijo por lo bajo. Ella sólo lo miró sorprendida, definitivamente no se esperaba un comentario así.

-Ron...yo...

-shh-susurró posando su dedo índice en los labios de su amiga- no digas nada-tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se le acercó, deteniéndose sólo a pocos centímetros de su boca. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos buscando respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta ..._"¿puedo?", _la encontró.

Avanzó hasta que sus labios se rozaron para luego unirse en un muy ansiado beso.

Ron no perdía tiempo, segundos después su lengua exploraba el interior de la boca de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar el beso, pero algo pasó. Un recuerdo o un sueño...no estaba segura, pero tuvo la necesidad de separarse del pelirrojo.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-yo...-pensó cuidadosamente lo que diría, ni ella estaba muy segura-no puedo, lo siento.

-pero...¿por qué?-sentía una enorme impotencia.

"_¿por qué?"_ se preguntó contrariada _"¿qué es lo que me pasa?...toda mi vida esperé esta momento, siempre pensé que Ron sería mi compañero...que me casaría con él...que tendríamos cinco hijos y seríamos muy felices...¡esto es completamente ilógico!"_

-bueno...yo misma no estoy muy segura...creí que sería el hombre de mi vida...que éramos la pareja perfecta...¿la pareja perfecta?-repitió con extrañeza, reflexionó unos segundos al respecto _"¡por Dios,si la perfección es una utopía"_-...¡eso es!-miró a Ron-...como los cuentos de hadas...todos esperan que terminemos juntos-le sonrió con melancolía _"los cuentos de hadas no existen" _- pero nuestro tiempo ya pasó...lamentablemente perdimos nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos-calló un momento- tú fuiste mi primer amor, pero ya no lo eres...y seguro que yo tampoco soy el tuyo...y ahora lo único que nos une es el compromiso sin palabras que nos hicimos todos estos años y el que le hicimos al resto, de que algún día estaríamos juntos-concluyó-, pero no tienes que cumplir con esa promesa, yo no quiero que lo hagas

Ron la miraba atónito, luego de meditarlo un momento sentenció con pesar- entonces lo nuestro nunca va a ser-calló un segundo-¿sabes?...creo que lo que más me molesta- la miró con una sonrisa resignada - es que no me siento triste como pensé que lo estaría si me rechazabas...¿por que siempre tienes la razón?

**hola todos! este fue el capi 7...sorry x el atraso, la verdad es q lo tenia listo hace tiempo...pero habían cosas que no me teían muy convencida...además se me han ocurrido miles de ideas que me encantan y que necesito escribir..sino se me olbidan**

**bueno, este capitulo en particular me gusta mucho...ya que muestra un poco lo q me pasó a mi con la pareja R-Hr (que era mi peraja favorita)...que su momento de gloria ya pasó y no se dieron cuenta :(**

**pero eso no importa...xq draco es muxo mejor wujajajajaj(x lo menos en mi historia jejeje)...dejen rr que me hace muy feliz!****n.n**

**PD: lean mi nuevo fic "en la bilbioteca" es un D-Hr cortito y muy divertico que en lo personal me encanta :D**

**adiu!**

**xOxcLoVeRxOx**


	8. Chapter 8

**_hola a todos : )_**

**_Primero que nada agradeser todos los RR que me han dejado, de verdad hacen muy feliz a esta fiel servidora, me encanta leerlos, cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien resivida n.n_**

**_Bueno, he dejado este espacio para dirijirme a ustedes, a todos los que han seguido esta fic...xq me doy cuenta de que muchos son fanáticos de H-Hr y que comensaron a leer este fic xq en un principio da la imprecion que esa es la pareja...la cosa es que comense estahistoria con la idea de que fuera un D-Hr, esa es mi pareja...así que loaclaro aquí;ESTE ES UN D-HR.Pero como a mi me gusta dejar a todos contentos y soy de la creencia de que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, lopensé y creo que tb podría hacer una verción H-Hr...para los interesados._**

**_Quiero saber sus opiniones, que es lo que piensan de esta propuesta, por que si el interes no esdemaciado entonces me ahorro el trabajo y el tiempo y no lo hago jejejejejeje_**

**_Así que ya saben, hablan ahora o callen para siempre_**

**_Saludos y un besote a todos los que me leen ahora,_**

**_xOx-cLoVeR-xOx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por todos sus RR que me hacen MUUUUUUY! feliz**

**Capítulo 8: Confesión a un amor imposible **

Entre tanto un chico no muy alto, de cabello negro azabache, anteojos redondos y una singular cicatriz en su frente, caminaba por los corredores del castillo con aire medio decaído. Hacía unos momentos había estado en la biblioteca, en donde había tenido una vista panorámica de sus dos mejores amigos besándose.

Suspiró con resignación, _"sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano...pero aún así tenía una pequeña esperanza, que ingenuo"_.

Luego de andar sin rumbo alguno por el colegio, volvió a su sala común.

-¡Harry¡eh Harry!...tengo que contarte algo

-ahora no, Ron...estoy demasiado cansado...-siguió caminando dispuesto a llegar a su cama lo antes posible.

-pero es que es algo increíble, es...

-ya sé lo que pasó-se detuvo-no me tienes que contar nada

-¿qué?...¿te lo contó Hermione?

-no Ron, no me lo contó Hermione-suspiró- yo los vi...desde la biblioteca

-oh-exclamó débilmente-pero no sabes lo que pasó luego...no sabes lo que me dijo

-Ron, no quiero parecer grosero...pero estoy muerto y quiero ir a dormir

-ya veo-dijo desilusionado-bien, entonces te lo cuento luego

-gracias-subió a su cuarto y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Ese día tenían salida a Hogsmeade y estaba obligado a ir ya que tenía que comprar losbenditos regalos de navidad, que sería la próxima semana.

Abajo Ron y Hermione lo esperaban para desayunar. Cuando los vio los dos conversaban animadamente _"menos mal que no se están besando"_.

-buenos día

-¿qué tal, Harry?

-¿bajamos?-preguntó la chica entretenida con sus zapatos.

Se sentaron en tres asientos desocupados. Luego de quince minutos comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas.

Dos de ellas se posaron frente a Hermione y una derramó su jugo de calabazas sobre Harry.

-¡hey, cuidado

La primera traía el diario "el profeta", y la otra un carta de sobre celeste.

Hermione leyó la carta en silencio, su expresión era indefinible. Finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-¿qué dice?-preguntó Ron.

-nada, luego les cuento...¿vamos?

Los tres se encaminaron a los terrenos del colegio. El cielo estaba despejado, hacía un frío de los mil demonios y de vez en cuando corría una brisa gélida que quemaba sus rostros protegidos con gorros y bufandas. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar al pueblo.

Todo el tiempo Ron buscaba estar a solas con Harry para poder hablar con él, pero Harry se las arreglaba para que eso no ocurriera. Lamentablemente se le acabaron las excusas y no tubo más remedio que aceptar ir con él a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca.

-¿por qué me evitas?-le preguntó ya sentados en una de las mesas del cálido local.

-yo no te evito-mintió-sólo que quería ir a comprar los regalos antes de que se pusiera más helado-Ron lo miró desconfiado-¿vas a querer algo?

-no me cambies el tema

-yo voy a querer una cerveza de manteca con un pedazo de torta...

-¡HARRY!

-ya ya...está bien-confesó-es sólo que se me hace desagradable que hables de Hermione todo el tiempo...te haz vuelto muy monotemático¿sabes?

-oh...yo lo siento-se veía avergonzado-pero esto que te tengo que decir si es importante...

-bueno, ya dilo...están de novios¿no?

-¡no, para nada-Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-¿cómo, pero si yo los vi...

-¿besándonos?...no te lo niego, pero quedamos de amigos, nada más

-yo...lo siento

-pues no lo sientas...fue algo que decidimos entre los dos...no, en realidad ella hizo que me diera cuanta de que en verdad no me gustaba y como siempre, tenía la razón-Harry seguía sin entender _"¿cómo que no le gusta? Si siempre a sido su amor secreto"_-a veces odio que sea tan inteligente, pero supongo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella en primer lugar

-entonces...¿no te gusta?

-yo también lo encontraba absurdo en un principio...pero luego de pensarlo me di cuanta de que era cierto...yo sólo quería estar con Hermione porque pensé que eso era lo que ella y todos esperaban, pero no porque realmente lo desease¿comprendes?

-creo...creo que si-_"entonces no se gustan, no lo puedo creer ¡y yo el muy idiota haciendo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos a costa de mi propia felicidad...para que me vengan con esto!...¡increíble!" _no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿pasa algo?

-no...nada, sólo me parece insólito-se encogió de hombros.

-ah-lo miró detenidamente-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro

-¿a ti te gusta Hermione?

Harrytrató de mantenerse sereno-¿por qué la pregunta?

-no lo sé...me parece que puede gustarte...digo, se conocen desde siempre, se llevan muy bien y ella es bonita e inteligente además siempre la estás defendiendo y cómo la abrazaste el día del funeral...nunca te lo dije, pero me pareció un abrazo de más que amigos

-Ron...a mi no me gusta Hermione-lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-somos buenos amigos

-a bueno...yo sólo pregunt...

-si me gusta ¬.¬

-¿cómo? O.O

-eso, que si me gusta...y mucho-repitió con la misma voz monótona.

-entonces por qué tú nunca...

-porque tú la viste primero, además yo pensaba que a Hermione también le gustabas¿para qué meterme?

-rayos, y yo pidiéndote consejos...¡cómo no me di cuenta, de verdad estoy muy apenado

-tú no tenías como saber...yo quise que se mantuviera en secreto, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad

-bueno, pero ahora puedes jugártelas por ella, a mi ya no me interesa de esa forma

-supongo que podría...

-¡claro que si!

-no sé, si no siente nada por ti menos por mí

-jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas¿dónde quedó el valiente Harry Potter?

-de vacaciones-contestó desalentado.

-¡por favor!...tú eres el que me dice siempre que es mejor arrepentirse de lo que una hace que de lo que no hace...

-bien bien...ya entendí, lo haré...-Ron mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"primera navidad sin ustedes, los echaré tanto de menos"_ pensaba con melancolía mientras caminaba por las calles nevadas aferrando con fuerza el sobre celeste, algunas lágrimas fugitivas se escapaba de sus ojos sin que hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos instalados junto a las tiendas y releyó la carta.

_Querida Hermione: _

_Tu tío y yo creemos que en estas fechas la familia debe permanecer unida así que decidimos que lo mejor sería que vinieras a pasar la víspera de navidad junto a nosotros. Viene toda la familia y queremos que tú también estés presente. _

_Te esperamos este lunes a la una de la tarde. _

_Un abrazo, _

_ Marta Grangger. _

_PD: los niños te mandan cariños._

No quería volver a su casa, allá todos se mostraban deprimidos y la miraban con lástima. Odiaba eso.

Aparte de todo no podía quitarse esa maldita imagen de la cabeza, no tenía idea de cómo ni por qué había aparecido. Se sentía sucia sólo por el hecho de que su mente fuera capaz de crearuna escena como esa.

Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía, quizás en sueños, pero sin saber quienes eran los protagonistas. Ahora veía sus rostros con nitidez y le parecía nauseabundo. Pero entonces, si el cuadro le desagradara...¿por qué no podía dejar de verlo¡cerraba los ojos ahí estaban, casi podía oírlos.

Se las había arreglado para dejar a sus amigos en las tres escobas e ir a comprar los regalos más tranquila.

Volvió a la carta, _"bueno, podría ir por el fin de semana" _

-¿qué tal Grangger?-Hermione subió la mirada._ "mierda, por qué siempre que me la encuentro está llorando"_.

-¿qué quieres Malfoy?

-por qué siempre tan agresiva-trató de mostrarse sereno, la verdad es que se le había acercado par a molestarla, pero la chica estaba llorando-¿qué pasó?

Hermione arqueó un ceja-no creo que sea algo que te importe

-¡por dios! Intento ser amable¿podrías dejar de hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

-...lo siento, es que se me hace extraño-dijo débilmente y con los ojos brillantes.

-está bien, te perdono, pero no vallas a llorar-se apresuró a decir incómodo y se sentó junto a la chica.

-de acuerdo, supongo que podría contarte...de todas maneras no es ningún secreto-guardó silencio- esta época me recuerda mucho a mi familia, que nunca más los volveré a ver-Malfoy miró al cielo, apoyando los codos al respaldo de la banca.

-me parece bastante lógico, pero no puedo estar completamente seguro-ella lo miró con curiosidad-verás, yo en tú lugar no estaría triste...inclusive sentiría algo de felicidad

_"¿feliz de que su familia muera?...¿qué no los quiere?"_pensó contrariada, de pronto dejó de sentirse miserable.

-yo...no sé que decir, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado

-no te preocupes...es algo que me tiene sin cuidado...y no es tan terrible, sólo sé que estaría mejor sin ellos-dijo con tranquilidad-bueno ese no es el punto, la cosa es que todo el mundo tiene problemas...deberías dejar de sentir pena por ti y dar gracias por lo que si tienes

Hermione se molestó un poco por el comentario _"¿acaso no es él el que anda ventilando sus problemas para que sienta pena?_¬.¬_", _pero no dijo nada. Sabía que en el fondo lo que Malfoy buscaba era hacerla sentir mejor, y lo había logrado.

-bien...será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que me vean hablando contigo-dijo volviendo a su actitud normal.

-pues fuiste tú quien se me acercó en primer lugar-contraatacó con le mismo aire de desprecio.

Hermione juraría que en ese momento lo vio sonreír, pero no tuvo tiempo para asegurarse ya que enseguida dio media vuelta y sin hacer comentario alguno se marchó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hermione

-¿qué pasa?-no levantó la mirada, la imagen, el sueño volvió a su mente y un leve rubor decoró sus mejillas.

-necesito hablar contigo

-ahora estoy ocupada¿no puede ser en otro momento?

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó al notar que su amiga no lo miraba.

-en lo absoluto...es sólo que tengo que terminar este trabajo para mañana y estoy muy atrasada

-por favor, no tomará más de cinco minutos-insistió. Finalmente la chica se levantó, aún sin mirarlo y salieron de la biblioteca.

Caminaron el silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras del hall principal.

-¿y bien?

-está bien-balbució sonrojado-mira, quizás te parezca raro lo que te voy a decir, por lo que pasó con Ron y todo, pero necesito que...

-¡por dios! Harry...sólo dilo

-bien bien...yo...tu, bueno...tú m-me...gu-gustas-guardó silencio un momento, al no encontrar respuesta continuó-es muy probable que no sientas lo mismo...pero tenía que decírtelo antes de volverme loco...-volteó a verla, lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera muy concentrada o haciendo una gran esfuerzo para entender.

-¿yo...te gusto?...perdona Harry, pero me parece tan extraño y yo...bueno, te quiero mucho, pero no siento lo mismo por ti...eres mi amigo

El chico suspiró-yo lo sé...y no te pido nada, sólo necesitaba decirlo

-pero¿cómo, cuándo?...¿por qué?

-creo que todo comenzó este verano, los días que me quedé en tu casa

El sueño volvió a la mente de la chica, como imágenes fugaces que no lograba comprender.

-¿sabes? En ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos...solos, me pareció que para mi eras más que una amiga

Se veía acostada sobre un sofá azul a rayas...el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa.

-especialmente luego de la boda...

Nuevas imágenes llegaban a su mente, como recuerdos de un sueño muy lejano¿o acaso no había sido un sueño?-Harry-lo interrumpió, el chico levantó la vista, estaba rojísimo-necesito saber algo...bueno, sabes que estaba un poco bebida-él afirmó sonriendo por el recuerdo de la chica tambaleándose y hablando incoherencias-y no recuerdo mucho lo que hice esa noche...pero ahora último he tenido...sueños extraños-lo miró a los ojos el busca de alguna expresión de culpabilidad, ante todo quería evitar decir que había soñado con él. Pero su mirada era indescifrable-quizás recuerdos de lo que ocurrió-guardó silencion un momento y luego agregó-...Harry¿tú y yo no besamos?

**Yaa! que le pareció?...yo creo que está bien, pero he hecho mejores jejejeje, aunque si me gusta el final n.n**

**como sea, todavía no estoy segura sobre la verción H-Hr...todo depende de lainspiraón y el tiempo**

**en todo caso yo les avioso ;)**

**Bueno y ya sabes que me encantalos RR con sus opiniones, criticas y consejos...o por último como un acto de presencia, un "yo ley de fic". Pero por si se les olvida se los recuerdo...**

**_dejen RR!_**

**besos, abrazos, cariños y saludos,**

**xOxcLoVeRxOx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9: Descubiertos **

_...Harry¿tú y yo no besamos?_

No hubo respuesta.

-por favor, no me mientas...¿y bien?

-yo...si, es cierto-confesó medio avergonzado _"seguro que piensa que soy un cerdo que se aprovechó de su estado"_-pero no pienses mal...las cosas sólo se dieron y yo tampoco estaba sobrio, jamás quise sobrepasarme

-no te preocupes, aquí la culpa es de los dos...pero ¿por qué no me contaste?

-no quería que te sintieras mal-silencio-...bueno, y supongo que también porque temía tu reacción; que te arrepintieras y dijeras que fue un error...pensar en esa posibilidad me causaba un dolor enorme porque yo definitivamente no me arrepiento...esa noche me di cuenta de mis sentimientos

Hermione no supo que decir, sabía que se arrepentía, pero luego de la confesión de su amigo lo menos que podía hacer era omitir ese comentario.

-bueno, tu silencio lo dice todo-se encojió de hombros-pero te voy a decir algo...-le susurró una palabras al oído que la dejaron congelada, luego se levantó y se marchó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡wow!..¡HERMIONE¡despierta!-gritaba la chillona voz de Lavender.

-¿qué...sucede?**ToT** -preguntó la aludida entre bostezo.

Su pregunta fue contestada al abrir los ojos. A los pies de sus cama se hallaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

-¿y esto?

-son tuyas...¡mira, hay una nota!-Parvati señaló un papelito negro con letras blancas que se asomaba entre las flores.

_"para: la chica más hermosa, brillante y perfecta de este y todo los mundos _

_de: su eterno admirador _

_siempre te amaré y no lo olvides"_

-¡que romántico!...las voy a poner en agua-con un movimiento de varita Parvati hizo aparecer un florero.

-¿sabes quien es?

-no-mintió.

Se vistiórápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos hablando animadamente junto a Seamus y Neville.

-hola chicos-saludó a todos y se detuvo un momento para mirar con reproche a Harry, quien se limitó a sonreír con picardía, _"te dije que no te librarías tan fácil de mí __". _

Entre tanto,desde el otro extremo del salon, otro chico se entretanía mirando pensatibo y con el ceño levemente fruncido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Donde, en ese mismo momento, una chica tomaba asiento junto a sus amigos.

_"mierda...¿pero qué me está pasando que nome lapuedo sacar dela cabeza ni un sólo segundo?...¡es que está tan guapa, si es una mujer al fin y al cabo"_ volvió a mirarla _"...esto no el normal¡ni si quiera tengo ganas de tirar con otras tías!...tengo que quitarme las ganas ahora mismo si no quiero perder mi reputación"_ una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios_"Grangger, hoy no te me escapas"_.

Ese día tenía la última clase conla chicaantes de navidad.Y como ya no tenían clases podía desaparecer sin dificultades.

Había mejorado mucho y dominaba casi todo, sólo le hacía falta un poco de práctica, así que esa clases se dedicaron sólo a eso.

Luego de que se aburrieron Malfoy hizo aparecer unas tazas de café y unos sandwishes y comenzaron a hablar de distinto temas.

-¿así que vas a ir donde tus tíos?

-por el fin de semana...y aprovecharé para visitar a mis padres y a Alis

-ya veo...entonces será mejor que te lo pase ahora

-¿qué cosa?

-tu regalo de navidad, claro-sacó de su túnica una diminuta cajita azul marino.

-yo...gracias **O.O**-tomó la cajita con cuidado, casi con miedo. La abrió quedó sin habla. Dentro había un hermoso collar de plata con un dije de dios sabe que cosa maravillosa que la dejaba atontada.El chiconotó esto.

-em...no lo mires demasiado que puede aturdirte, es una aureola boreal

La chica se apresuró a quitar la vista. Había leído sobre los cristales de aureola, eran unas piedras con un leve nivel de hipnosis debido a si capacidad de llevarte a un estado de éxtasis.Eran joyasmuy extrañas y seguramente costosísimas.

-Malfoy...muchas gracias, de veras...yo no te tenía nada, lo siento

-no te preocupes, tú me estás ayudando, además de tener que soportarme dos veces por semana...eso ya es mucho pedir

Hermione le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. _"¡Rayos, tiene una sonrisa tan linda"_desvió la vista algo nervioso, _"¿pero qué me pasa?...yo el GRAN Draco Malfoy incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a una sangre sucia...¡ridículo!"_. Volvió a mirarla, pero ahora con un aire de seriedad _"bien, llegó la hora de jugar, gatita"-_escucha...tengo que decirte algo...

-¿sip? **n.n**

Exhaló un suspiro, _"es el momento de mostrar todo mi encanto Malfoy...ya verás Grangger como caes rendida a mis brazos...igual que todas..."_-verás-se acercó un poco más a la chica y con la mano rozó uno de sus brazos, que se tensó con el contacto, _"perfecto"-_en este último tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta que no eres del todo desagradable-la miró directo a los ojos, ella lo miraba con desconfianza, pero no se apartaba-de hecho, creo que eres increible...en el buen sentido de la palabra

-emmm, creo que ya hablamos de esto...**¬.¬**

-shhh-susurró rozando con sus dedo índice los labios de ella-deja terminar...no es lo mismo que la otra vez, ahora estoy sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, tú despertaste mi corazón-se acercó un poco más, _"ya me la eché en la bolsa"_. Cerró los ojos para besarla por lo que no pudo ver que la chica levantaba su mano para propinarle un cachetada. Ni tampoco lo supo después, ya que se vio interrumpido por el ruido de un fuerte golpe seco.

PAAAF!

-¡no te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo maldito pervertido!

_Cinco minutos atrás..._

-¡Ron, mira esto!-gritaba un acalorado Harry, caminando a paso acelerado hacia su amigo y sacudiendo un viejo pergamino con su mano derecha.

-¿qué ocurre?-Harry le tendió el papel-¡cresta! Hay que buscarla ahora mismo

_Ahora..._

Harry se lanzó sobre el rubio.-¡YO LO MATO!

-¡no!...espera-Hermione intentó separarlos, pero le fue inútil-no me estaba haciendo nada

-¿pero qué dices?..si vimos como intentaba besarte-preguntó Ron, quien miraba divertido la escena.

-pero no me estaba obligando a nada...¡sólo detenlos!

-bueno...como quieras..._¡separo!_-cada chico fue empujado contra una pared y ya hiban a atacarse de nuevo cuando...

-¡ALTO!-un grito potentísimo se escuchó en toda la habitación, los dos chicos se pararon en seco **O.O** y toda la sala quedó en silencio-¡HARRY!...¡NO LO PUEDO CREER DE TI!...¡si parecían animales, Malfoy no me estaba haciendo nada...¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

Harry todavía estaba contrariado por las palabras de la chica, así que fue Ron el que contestó cohibido ante la imponente figura de su amiga.

-Harry te vio en el mapa- la chica se volvió furiosa hacia Harry, sus ojos echaban chispas.

-¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?-chilló y Malfoy no pudo omitir una leve carcajada contenida-¡Y TÚ NO TE RÍAS!-ahora avanzaba amenazadora hacia el Slytherin-¡y como vuelvas a intentar besarme!...¡TE MATO!-caminó como ogro hacia la puerta y gruñó algo que sonó como "¡hombres!...son todos unos inmaduros" antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo.

Luego todo fue silencio.

-wow...si que es sexy cuando se enoja¿no lo cre...?-Ron se calló al ver que los dos chicos se volvían a mirarlo con odio y ¿celos?.

-bueno, ya la escucharon-dijo Malfoy levantándose con toda la elegancia posible-yo no le hice nada...creo que merezco como mínimo unas disculpas¿qué dices Potty?

-digo que te puedes ir a la...**(ya saben)**...me vas a explicar ahora que estabas haciendo con ella aquí

-¡huy! Noto un leve tono de celos...bueno, no tan leve...de todas maneras no me corresponde a mi decirte que hacia con Grangger...si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a ella

-Harry, será mejor que no vayamos-Ron lo tomó por el brazo antes que se volviera a lanzar sobre el rubio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bueno...y por eso estaba en esa sala con Malfoy-concluyó la castaña **(omitiendo algunos detalles)**todavía algo resentida.

-no lo creo **O.O**

-pero eso aún no explica porqué él quería besarte

-¡qué sé yo! le pareceré muy bonita-Harry la miró ceñudo-¡no es mi culpa!

-no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver

-creo que eso es algo que decido yo

-¿alo? Estamos hablando de Malfoy...Draco Malfoy¿te acuerdas, el que te ha molestado los últimos 6 años...el que intenta matarme

-no seas paranoico...el no es mi amigo, sólo le estoy haciendo un favor...es como una tregua

-¿y por qué?

-otra vez te estás metiendo en asuntos que no te incumben...yo sabré por qué lo ayudo

-¿te gusta?

-no, Harry...no me gusta...¿ya me puedo ir?

-está bien-gruñó todavía desconfiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-señor Malfoy¿puede acompañarme a mi despecho un momento?

-¿para qué?

-sólo venga-El chico siguió a su profesor de pociones, hasta que por fin lo hizo entrar a un sala oscura y poco ventilada. Allí había alguien sentado entre las sombras.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertado, miró a Snape en busca de una respuesta.

-pero que mal educado, deberías estar feliz de verme

-no lo creo, siempre que te veo es porque quieres algo

-pero que mal piensas de mi, yo sólo quería saber como te estaba yendo en transformaciones...Snape me a dicho que has mejorado bastante

-he estado esforzándome...

-te conozco, se que por ti mismo no hubieras logrado tanto avance-lo miró con malicia-...así que estuve averiguando...y debo decirte que me ha sorprendido bastante descubrir que te ha estado ayudando la mocosa de Gryffindor, amiga de Potter

El chico no contestó.

-en un principio me sentí algo contrariado...¿un Malfoy rebajándose a ese nivel, pero luego lo pensé mejor... ¡por supuesto que eso no puede ser!...aquí tiene que haber algo oculto...y luego lo vi todo tan claro, es obvio...mi brillante hijo se está acercando al enemigo para luego emboscarlo...y me siento tan orgulloso de ti...porque ese es tu plan¿cierto?

_"...me siento tan orgulloso de ti..." _las palabras resonaban el la cabeza del Slytherin, jamás le había dicho algo así, le parecía tan extraño...emocionante.

-¿no es así, hijo?

_"hijo"_...no un Draco, no un tú...sólo un simple y aparentemente cálido hijo.

-si padre...esa es la idea-contestó por fin.

**WUAAAAA! hola a todos!**

**y de nuevo me demoré un pokito en subir el chap, sorry u.u...pero ahora si voy a tener tiempo para escribir . jejejeje**

**bueno, que más poner...como siempre muchas gracias por sus RR, disfruto mucho leyéndolos así que si quieren pueden dejar otro más o dos...o los que quieran(le debe ser desagradable leer a alguien tan insistente ¬.¬)..bueno..si le molesta que insista tanto con los RR...DEJEN UN RR y díganmelo! n.n ...jejejejeje**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**XoX-cLoVeR-XoX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me había negado a admitirlo, pero luego de terminar este capítulo me convencí...es necesario que diga que esta historia dejó de ser de humor...ahora tiene un poco de todo...que a mi parecer no es malo : )**

**Gracias por los RR!**

**Capítulo 10: Una desepción**

-¿segura de que no te quieres quedar?

-sip

-¿segurísima?

-ya te dije Ginny...no va a ser tan terrible, además quiero ver a mi familia

-bien...

-¿vuelves el lunes?...

-en la mañana-confirmó con una sonrisa. Abrazó a cada una de sus amigos a modo de despedida y luego se subió al tren que la llevaría a la casa de sus tíos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-no quiero que te entrometas...quédate en la mansión y prepara todo, yo llegaré con ella hoy por la noche

-espero que no hagas ni una tontería...sabes que no te iría nada bien

-no tienes por que decírmelo

-bien...ya ándate

La figura encapuchada subió al tren que luego de unos momento emprendió marcha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre.

-¡Hermy, cariño...pasa por favor

-gracias-la señora bajita y de mediana edad se hizo a un lado para dejar pasa a su sobrina a su casa, una enorme construcción de tres pisos con una decoración muy...muy "retro", por decirlo de alguna forma **(la misma en donde se celebró la boda)**, donde todos su familiares la esperaban para saludarla con una alegría poco común.

"_¿desde cuando que tengo tantos familiares?...un momento¡AAAAAAAAH!"_, de un momento a otro todos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

"¡Herm está preciosa!"

"¿cómo te ha ido en el instituto?"

"yo te subo tus cosas, guapa"

"¿ya tienes novio?"...

Por fin logró escaparse con la excusa de tener que ir al baño, _"Dios...no me acordaba de que fueran tan pesados, parece que decidieron usar una nueva estrategia de consuelo", _suspiró resignada.

_-¡Hermy, amor!...vamos a almorzar-_escuchó la voz de su tío desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-bajo en un segundo-se echó una última mirada al espejo y salió.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, lo último que quería es que volvieran a lanzarse sobre ella, pero no se encontró con nadie. _"ya deben estar sentados en el comedor"_. Atravesó la cocina, abrió la puerta que llevaba a la mesa y...abrió tanto la boca y con tal fuerza, que su mandíbula se desencajó.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!-chilló. Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver como Hermione avanzaba hacia él, amenazante, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Hermy, cariño...no trates así a tu novio, él sólo a querido darte una sopr...

-¿MI QUÉ!...

-claro, amor-el chico se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia Hermione y la atrapó por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla provocando que se sonrojara de sobremanera, todos los presentes suspiraron y exclamaron un debil aaaah...!-ya les conté a todos...te estábamos esperando¿por qué no te sientas?- la castaña obedeció ante la significativa mirada de su "novio".

-y yo que creía que andabas con ese chico tan lindo que vino en el verano...¿Harry?-Malfoy la miró inquisitivo, Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-jajajaja, yo igual...pero este está mucho mejor...-_"por favor no le suban más el ego a este cabezota"_

_-¿me vas a decir por qué estás aquí?_

_-ahora no es el momento...luego tenemos que conversar a solas_

El almuerzo trascurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, a Hermione le sorprendió la manera con la que el rubiose relacionaba con sufamilia, _"realmente es un buen actor..."_. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la pieza en donde dormía la chica.

-bueno...ya cuéntame¿que...?

-¡tío Daco!-el chico sintió como algo tiraba de sus pantalones y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una niña de no más de tres años

-¿y esto?

-es una niña...**¬.¬**

-dile que no me toque-dijo por lo bajo con cara de asco.

-sólo quiere que la tomes...a ti se te ocurrió decir que eras mi novio, así que atente a las consecuencias- se dirigió a la niña abriendo sus brazos para recibirla-ven aquí preciosa-y la sentó en su regazo. Peroella parecía tener una extraña fascinación por el chico que estaba a su lado. Lo miraba constantemente y cuando él la miraba de vuelta, por muy despectivo que fuera, ella soltaba una risita y aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-podrías ser más amable

-¿con esa...cosa?

-es mi sobrina...ten-el chico la tomó por las axilas sin mucha delicadeza.

-¡Daco! **n.n** baabaaaaaaaaa-comenzó a hacer unos ruiditos con la boca.

-je...no es tan desagradable...un momento...¿qué es eso?

-mm...creo que son moquitos

-¿QUE QUÉ!-chilló como nena- **O.o**...¡arg!...quítamelo, quítamelo-simplemente la soltó y si no hubiera sido por Hermione, seguramente habría terminado llorando en el suelo.

-¿qué eres idiota!

-¡MIRA COMO ME DEJÓ!-señaló su perfecto traje ya no tan perfecto.

-¡oh! cuanto lo siento, estoy segura de que Nicole debe sentirse arrepentidísima por haber llenado de mocos tu camisa-dijo sarcástica.

-no uses ese tonito conmigo...niñita-amenazó con los dientes apretados.

-yo hablo como se me dé la gana-los dos se habían levantado y si miraban desafiantes.

-¡aquí estás preciosa, te estaba buscando...¿qué hacen ustedes?-preguntó la señora que acababa de irrumpir en el cuarto.

-sólo una pequeña discusión, tía-explicó Hermione sin dejar de mirar con odio al Slytherin.

-bueno...entonces nosotras nos vamos- tomó a Nicole y se marchó.

-¿qué a los sangresucia no les ensañan a tocar las puertas?

-ya callate Malfoy...mejor hablamos en otro lado, hay un café a pocas cuadras.

_Ya en el café..._

-¿y bien?

-espera, tengo ambre...ordenemos algo-en seguida se acercó una joven mesera.

-¿qué desean?

-yo voy a querer un café suizo **(no pregunten ¬ ¬)** y pie de manzana-contestó el chico, que estaba muy entretenido mirándole las piernas a la chica.

-yo un capuchino y un cheseecake de arándano, linda-la mesera se retiró, entonces Hermione aprovechó para propinarle una patada por debajo de la mesa-ya dime

-¡ouch!...¿por qué me pegas?

-deja de mirarle las piernas y dime a qué viniste...-contestó malhumorada.

-jajajaj...no te pongas celosa que ya perdiste tu oportunidad

-lo que hay que oír-rodó los ojos-...sólo cuéntame

-está bien, que impaciente...bien, mi padre descubrió que me estabas ayudando

-¿cómo?

-no lo sé...creo que Snape me había estado espiando...pienso que fue él el que entró la otra vez en la sala

-maldito murciélago grasoso-gruñó

-no hables así de él, no es su culpa...fue mi padre el que se lo pidió

-bien-Hermione lo miró pensativa-¿y qué de ha dicho?

-¿mi padre?...bueno él...

-su orden-interrumpió la mesera, colocando lo platos en la mesa-¿se les ofrece algo más?

-no gracias-tomó el café y bebió un sorbo. Hermione hizo lo mismo-fue extraño...él pensó que yo te había pedido ayuda para acercarme al "enemigo"-explicó.

-pero...no es así¿cierto?-bebió otro poco.

-claro que no...toda esta situación se dio de pura casualidad

-¿y tú le dijiste eso?

-no exactamente-Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, volvió a beber-vamos...¡es mi padre, si le decía le verdad era capaz de matarme

-entonces¿has venido a prevenirme?-el chico volvió a negar, Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-escucha...de verdad lo siento mucho, si por mi fuera esto jamás pasaría...

-¿qué estás diciendo¿a qué viniste?

-son ordenes de mi padre...si no lo hago me mata, quiero que lo entiendas-Hermione lo miró indignada, _"ni que fuera tan estúpida como para dejarme atrapar" _,intentó levantarse pero sintió un repentino mareo.

-¿qué me diste?-preguntó asustada, le costaba mantenerse despierta.

-no te hará daño...sólo quieren a Potter...-escuchó antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó en una habitación pequeña y oscura, unas cortinas negras le impedían saber si era de día y de noche. Estaba atada mágicamente de manos, pies y cintura a una silla en medio del cuarto, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo la sombra de una alta figura que se acercó hasta ella, tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirarle. Era Lucius Malfoy.

-¿pero qué tenemos aquí?...si es Grangger, la amiguita de Potter-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡maldito desgraciado..¿qué le has hecho a Harry!

-ah ah-negó-será mejor que me hables con más respeto si no quieres arruinar ese bonito rostro...¿quedó claro?-apretó con fuerza su mentón, mirándola con esa nauseabunda sonrisa tan Malfoy, _"...Malfoy..." _y Hermione no dudo ni un segundo en escupirle a esa horrible cara.

-asquerosa rata insignificante-siseó. Hermione estaba segura de que, por más severo que llegara a ser su castigo, valdría la pena después de ver la cara de idiota de Malfoy-_¡crucius!_

-¡ahg!-soltó un grito reprimido. Era como si la atravesaran con millones de espadas ardientes. Finalmente el dolor cesó. Entonces Lucius comenzó a golpearle en el rostro-estúpida...haber si esto te enseña...a respetar a tus superiores-se detuvo cuando Hermione comenzó a toser y escupir sangre, se peinó y volvió a su postura arrogante.

Entonces escuchó que la puerta se habría nuevamente. Hubo in momento de silencio.

-¿qué estás haciendo?-reconocía esa voz, subió la mirada, allí, parado frente a ella, estaba Draco Malfoy. Decidió dirigirle una de sus mejores miradas de desprecio y quedarse callada, todavía estaba nublada por los últimos golpes.

Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de ese demacrado rostro sobre él, una mirada que no sólo profesaba odio, sino que también pena y decepción. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable.

-sólo le enseño como son las cosas aquí

-no vuelvas a lastimarla-Lucius lo miró sorprendido-ya mandé la nota a Potter, le prometí que ella no estaría herida

-¿y qué?-Draco bajó la mirada, no podía creer que ese ser que lo miraba divertido fuera su padre-de todas maneras nunca lo sabrá

-¿qué van a hacerle a Harry?

-te dije que no te metieras, perra-tiró con fuerza de su cabello y la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡suéltala!

-¿me está desafiando¿me vas a decir que la sangresucia te ha ablandado?...jajaja

-sólo trato de mantener mi promesa...sabes que no me gustan los engaños...

-si...creía que se te había quitado la mala costumbre cuando me contaste que habías estado engañando a ésta-tiró un poco más de su pelo-durante casi un año, parece que me equivoque

Draco apretó más su puño cerrado-quiero que la sueltes ahora mismo-su padre se encogió de hombros y obedeció con tranquilidad.

-como quieras...de todas maneras recibirá su castigo después...y es inevitable-comentó sonriendo con malicia.

**Yaaa!**

**que tal? pobre Herm...me siento muy mala haciendole esto, pero es un mal necesario u.u**

**bueno...intenté subir este chap lo mas rápido posible...como ya dije ahora voy a tener más tiempo para escribir...hoy sali de vacaciones!...jaja**

**pero eso a ustedes que les va a importar...¬ ¬...mejor me dejo de escribir tonterías, que ya se me hizo costumbre escribirles algo al final de cada capítulo, por muy ridículo que sea**

**ya ya ya...ahora si me voy...**

**pero antes:**

**DEJEN RRs:D**

**besos!**

**xOxcLoVeRxOx**


	12. Chapter 12

**bueno aquí les dejo el capi 11! con unos arreglitos ya que ya lo había subido antes, pero no me tenía muy conferme (es el stress! T.T)  
**

**Capítulo 11: Escape**

_"¡maldición¿qué acaba de pasarme allí adentro?...¡es que no puedo controlarme, no con ella...(silencio mental)...pero que digo, si es sólo una tía...y le tengo más ganas de lo normal porque ha resultado ser más difícil que las otras...eso es todo...¡CRESTA! ahora por culpa de mis desordenes hormonales me va a llegar medio cabronazo por parte de mi viejo...¡OH DIOS, APIADATE DE MI!"_

En ese momento Lucius entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿me puedes decir qué fue todo eso?

El rubio se volvió molesto hacia su padre.

-¿qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

-no me cambies el tema, pendejo-avanzó hacia él.

-creo que ya lo dejé bien claro, en la nota...

-¡no me importa la condenada nota, un hijo mío no se puede negar a torturar a un sangre sucia y una nota no te justifica...es obvio que hay algo más y exijo que me lo digas ahora

-lamento decepcionarte...pero lo que te dije es la verdad y no hay nada más, si te niegas a aceptar que tu hijo puede ser honesto y cumplir con su palabra ya no es problema mío-concluyó con voz neutral.

-no seas mal educado conmigo, sabes que no te conviene

Draco miró desafiante a su padre...sabía que intentaba leer su mente, pero no se lo permitiría.

-¿te gusta la sangre sucia?

Y suerte que había estado practicando todos el verano oclumancia, porque si no de seguro no le hubiera creído cuando contestó con una seguridad que no tenía un seco:-no

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry leía impotente la nota que acababa de recibir, _"¡dios, Hermione, esto no puede ser...maldito infeliz, sabía que algo se traía entre manos",_ pensó mientras arrugaba el pergamino en su mano.

-¿qué dice?

-nada...es de Hermione, te manda saludos

-¿tan corta?

-que sé yo...habrá estado apurada-miró la hora, eran las 4:00 PM.

"mejor me apresuro si quiero llegar a Hogsmeade a la hora".

Subió a su cuarto y tomó la capa y el mapa del merodeador para colocarlos en su mochila.

Ya a las 5:00 se excusó con sus amigos y bajó al primer piso. Caminó por los corredores oculto bajo la capa y con mapa en mano hasta llegar a la estatua de una bruja jorobada. Tocó su nariz y ésta se hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto una especie de cueva descenderte.

_"ya me las vas a pagar Malfoy y pobre de ti que le hagas daño a MI Hermione" _

Anduvo un rato a oscuras y luego de veinte minutos se encontró con unas escaleras. Las subió hasta dar con la puerta trampa que lo llevaría al sótano de Honeydukes. La abrió cuidadosamente y se asomó para descubrir que no había nadie a la vista. Guardó sus cosas y salió a la dulcería para mezclarse entre la gente.

Caminó presuroso por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a "la cabeza de cerdo", el lugar en donde habían quedado con Malfoy.

-¿qué tal Potty?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero la idea de Hermione sufriendo por un cruciatus lo detuvo.

-¿dónde está Hermione?

-tranquilo Potter...tu varita-Harry le entregó en silencio _"...rata asquerosa..."-_bien...así me gusta sumiso y obediente, ahora no hagas preguntas y ven conmigo-entraron al baño del local.

-¿qué es eso?-inquirió dando un paso atrás al ver que el chico sacaba un naipe inglés.

-calma...es un traslador...y tu vendrás conmigo

-¿cómo se que cumplirás tu palabra de dejar libre a Hermione si te acompaño?

-ese es el juego Potter, no lo sabes...pero no tienes otra opción más que confiar-soltó mordaz-ahora sujétalo

El chico obedeció. Unos segundos después sintió como si un gancho lo jalara por el ombligo, hasta que calló sobre un frío suelo de mármol. Estaban en un enorme y oscuro salón, sin ni un mueble y con una decoración bastante lúgubre.

El rubio sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta hizo que Harry quedara atado de brazos.

-quiero ver a Hermione

-la verás luego...-lo agarró por la espalda y ambos desaparecieron del salón para aparecer en un cuarto mucho más pequeño-te quedará aquí hasta que llegue el señor tenebroso-lo ató de pies y el chico calló al suelo haciendo un ruido seco-y no intentes nada si no quieres que Grangger sufra una terrible y dolorosa muerte

-no podías caer más bajo-contraatacó arrastrando las palabras cargadas de odio-¿cómo duermes en las noches?

-la estupidez es un grave defecto en todos los Gryffindors-comentó encogiéndose de hombro antes de irse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, tampoco sabía si era de día o de noche. A veces dormitaba, pero enseguida despertaba debido a algún ruido cercano.

En un momento la puerta se abrió y pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy y el de Snape, _"lo sabía, asqueroso murciélago inmundo...ese grasiento traidor, ya verá cuando escape..."_, junto a otro hombre gordo que cargaba con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su querida Hermione.

-¿qué le hicieron!

El tipo la dejó caer a su lado y poco después la chica comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Harry?-_"no puede ser él...debo estar soñando...¡dios no!...ahora nos matarán a los dos", _y no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-¿te hicieron algo?...¿estás bien?

-¡oh, que emotivo reencuentro-interrumpió Lucius con voz melosa.

-ya me tienen a mi...¡suéltenla!

El hombre gordo se le acercó y le propinó una fuerte patada a nivel de estómago. El chico se encogió del dolor.

-no te atrevas a levantarme la voz nuevamente, Potter_...¡crucius!-_Harry cerró lo ojos y esperó el dolor...pero éste nunca llegó. Los abrió nuevamente al oír unos leves quejidos a su lado.

-¡YA DETENTE¡DÉJALA!

-jajajajajaja...ahora no eres tan fuerte¿eh Potter?-por fin se detuvo, Hermione levantó un poco su cuerpo y vomitó-y esto es sólo una advertencia...

-¡infeliz!

-ah ah-chasqueó la lengua varias veces mientras negaba con la cabeza-que mal Potter, creo que no has aprendido nada...parece que te voy a tener que dar una nueva lección, haber si esta vez aprendes a cerrar tu boca..._¡imperio!_-el hechizo nuevamente iba dirigido a la chica.

Lucius hizo que se levantara, caminara hacia Harry, se arrodillara a su lado y...el chico retrocedió.

-¿qué haces?

-sólo intento cumplir tus deseos-respondió con voz neutral e intentó besarlo nuevamente.

-detente

-si no quieres que te bese está bien...si lo deseas puedo hacer otras cosas, ahora puedo ser como tu perra particular

Harry retrocedió otro poco y miró a Malfoy. Sintió su sangre hervir al ver una sonrisa de eterna satisfacción pagada en su nauseabundo rostro, como si no existiera nada en el mundo que lo hiciera tan feliz como ver esa escena.

Mientras, Hermione flotaba en otro mundo y el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar el momento como ella lo hubiera deseado... una molesta voz en su oído que no hacía otra cosa más que ordenarle hacer un montón de cosas absurdas.

_"vamos, quítate la camisa" _

**_"¡ya cállate!...no te quiero oír" _**

_"sólo si te la quitas" _

**_"no haré eso...no quiero" _**

_"si no te la quitas el dolor volverá...y mucho más fuerte" _

**_"aún así no quiero quitármela, no quiero que me vean" _**

_"¡quítatela ahora!" _

**_"no lo haré"_**

-¡no!-y calló al suelo inconsciente.

-vaya, vaya...tal parece que si le quedaba algo de fuerza-se encogió de hombros-...pero seguro que esta vez no resistirá..._¡imp... _

-ya basta-pronunció por primera vez Snape-es suficiente...guarda esto para cuando llegue el señor tenebroso, sabes como le gustan estas cosas

-mmm, tienes razón-miró a Harry-mañana tendrás tu regalo...Nott-el hombre gordo volvió a tomar a Hermione y luego los tres salieron por la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un ruido la despertó, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Alguien había entrado al cuarto.

-¿Hermione?-inquirió un susurro.

Entonces los abrió para descubrir que era Malfoy (Draco) quien le hablaba.

-¿qué quieres idiotas?...¿acaso te mandaron a torturarme de nuevo?

-¡shh, no hables tan fuerte que nos van a oír

-¡y eso a mi qué me importa!...de todas maneras van a matarme

El rubio se acercó y tapó su boca con la mano.

-¿quieres escapar o no?

-¿cómo?-preguntó sorprendida mientras el chico la liberaba.

-que te ayudaré a salir de aquí...

-¿por qué?-se levantó con cuidado, Draco intentó ayudarla, pero no se lo permitió. Finalmente pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-sólo no quiero que te maten-Hermione lo miró ceñuda, entonces avanzó hacia él y...

¡PAAAAF, lo calló con una fuerte cachetada.

-está bien, creo que me merecía eso **(jejeje, me acordé de "la maldición del perta negra"...¡amo a ese pirata!)**...pero ahora intento ayudarte

-no parecía así cuando me secuestraste...o cuando viste que me torturaban...esto jamás te lo perdonaré

-no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, sólo quiero que vivas...ahora no hay tiempo para estas discusiones, si quieres hablamos luego...pero en este momento debemos irnos

-¿y Harry?

-Potter se queda-la tomó de la mano e intentó hacerla avanzar, pero ella se opuso.

-de aquí no me muevo sin Harry

-¡maldición, Grangger¿quieres dejar de hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?

-entonces déjame aquí...no me importa, ya encontraré otra forma de escapa

-no digas idioteces, eso es imposible

-entonces que me maten, pero no dejaré a Harry solo

Malfoy la miró suplicante, pero ella ni se inmutó.

-¡perfecto!...¡iremos a buscar a Potter, pero ya no pidas más!

-bien-intentó ocultar su sorpresa, estaba segura de que el chico la dejaría ahí antes de liberar a su amigo.

_"¿qué es todo esto?...¿por qué me ayuda a escapar si se supone que estuvo casi todo el año planeando el secuestro?...¿o será verdad que le mintió a su padre¿en verdad Lucius sería capaz de matarlo si lo desobedece?...y aún así ahora está tratando se salvarme...a costa de su propia vida...¡WOW!...(...)...¡pero en qué pienso!...si fue su culpa que todo esto pasar, lo mínimo que tiendría que hacer es sacarnos a mi y a Harry de aquí...no tengo por qué sentir compasión por él...ni comprenderlo¡nada justifica lo que hizo!"_, concluyó tajante, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos en busca de su amigo.

Se toparon con un par de mortífagos que hacían guardia antes de llegar a su destino.

-aquí es

-está cerrada...¡alohomora!-la puerta se abrió. _"¡ja, que mala seguridad"_

Giró la manilla y entró seguida de cerca por el Slytherin

-¿Harry?

-¿Herm?-contestó una voz desde el suelo

-¡Dios, Harry!-se lanzó sobre él-¡me alegra tanto que estés bien!...¡oh, estaba tan preocupada

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Malfoy me sacó

-¿Malfoy?

-así es Potty-confirmó el chico, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando lo que le parecía una escena vomitiva (y no era por el hecho de que la chica estuviera abrazando a Potter...¡no señor!) en silencio-lamento quitarte el título, pero tal parece que ahora yo soy el héroe

-eres un enfermo...

-ah ah-negó-no creo que sea conveniente para ti hablarme así...te recuerdo que yo el que tiene las varitas

-¡ya paren los dos!-exclamó la chica al ver que Harry abría la boca para contestar- pelean como niños...¿quieres soltarlo ya¿acaso no eres tú el que estaba tan apurado?

El rubio la miró ceñudo-no, no quiero...pero lo haré

A Harry le tomó un momento poder pararse correctamente, pero en cuanto lo logró su puño cerrado no perdió ni un segundo en dirigirse directo al rostro de Malfoy, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar.

-¡AUCH!...imbécil, creo que me rompiste la nariz...¡mi perfecta nariz!

-esa fue por Hermione...

-¡SHHH!...escuché algo-guardaron silencio, efectivamente se escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban-tenemos que escondernos

-si quieres no escondemos en un armario para recordar viejos tiempos

-¡deja de hablar idioteces!...

-se que te gustaría...

-tú eres en único aquí que piensa en esas cosas

-mmm-miró a Harry y luego a ella antes de agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa-no lo dudo

-no entiendo nada

-vaya novedad, Potter

-es algo sin importanci...-se calló.

Todos quedaron congelados, la puerta se había abierto y en ese momento Snape miraba a los tres chicos con una expresión inescrutable. Era como si en tiempo se hubiera detenido, nadie se movía.

_"¡cresta, nos atraparon...ya no hay escapatoria, vamos a morir...Snape va a llamar a los demás, nos torturarán y luego nos matará..."_ pensaba Harry, no muy diferente que lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

Pero su profesor de pociones no hacía nada.

-¡maldición Snape!...me has dado un susto de muerte-fue Draco el primero en hablar.

-señor Malfoy, creía que ya se había ido¿qué hacen todavía aquí?

-Grangger no se quiso ir sin Potter-explicó mientras los dos Gryffindors miraban sin entender.

-ya veo...lógico-paseó la mirada por los tres chicos-han tenido mucha suerte, debo decirles que su actitud me parece completamente irresponsable e inconsecuente...cualquiera podría haber oído esos gritos

-lo siento, es que éste-señaló a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza-saca de quicio a cualquiera

-lo sé (Harry: T.T), pero ya deben irse, antes de que Lucius los descubra...¡rápido!

-esperen...tomen-el rubio les entregó sus varitas y luego los tres salieron corriendo.

-un momento-los detuvo Harry luego de haber corrido un rato en silencio-Malfoy, tu te puedes aparecer¿cierto?

-así es, pero la mansión está hechizada...sólo puedo hacerlo dentro de ella

-pero si salimos de aquí podrás hacerlo¿no?

-si, pero no creas que es tan fácil salir...vigilan todas las puertas

-entonces usemos una ventana-Hermione miró el corredor, alcanzaba a ver por lo menos ocho puertas-¿qué habitaciones están desocupadas?

-mmm...no tengo idea

-donde estaba yo había una ventana-comentó Harry

-cierto...volvamos

Al llegar Snape ya no estaba. Allí en el fondo había una enorme ventana.

Uno a uno subieron al marco.

Soplaba un agradable viento y la vista era magnífica, un inmenso bosque se perdía en la distancia y al fondo se divisaban grandes montañas nevadas por donde comenzaba a asomarse un sol que no alcanzaba a opacar las estrellas ni la hermosa luna llena.

-¡rayos¿en qué piso estamos?

-en el cuarto

-¿qué hacemos ahora?

-por ahí-Hermione señaló un balcón que estaba a pocos metros, un piso mas arriba-luego podremos aparecernos

comenzaron a escalar.

-¡allí están!-gritó un voz, los tres se giraron. El hombre gordo los apuntaba con el dedo desde la ventana de la que acababan de salir. Enseguida aparecieron dos sujetos más.

-¡apúrense!-aceleraron el paso. Primero llegó Hermione y luego Harry-¡Malfoy, dame tu mano

-ni creas que te voy a dejar ayudarme, Potter-se agarró del borde del balcón y comenzó a subir cuando la piedra en la que estaba apoyado se rompió haciendo que el chico quedara colgando.

-¡Malfoy!-soltó Hermione angustiada.

-¡dámela!-gritó con la mano alzada, pero el chico no la alcanzaba. Mientras los otros tres tipos se la habían arreglado para subir a la ventana.

-¡dispárale al que cuelga!

-pero es el hijo de Malfoy

-¡eso qué importa!...los está ayudando a escapar...

-¡no están apuntando!-gritó Hermione

-¡maldición!-un rayo rojo paso rozando la pierna del rubio. Intentó tomar la mano de Harry nuevamente y hasta que lo logró.

Entre tanto Hermione intentaba detener a los hombres y había derribado a uno cuando Malfoy logró subir por completo.

-¡vamos!-los dos se aferraron al chico y los hombres vieron desaparecer a los tres chicos bajo una nube de humo unos segundos antes de que Lucius Malfoy saliera al balcón.

-¡que hacen ustedes ahí!...cómo se atreven a despertarme.

**KIAAA!**

**hola a todos de nuevo**

**ya sé, ya sé...ahora si que me demoré...y no es quetraté justidicarme...¡pero me secuestraron ¡toda una semana sin computador!**

**bueno...de todas maneras traté de compensar un poquito e hice este chap un poco más largo...ya sólo quedan uno o dos capitulos para terminarlo : )**

**tambien estoy esribiendo otros dos fics...pero prefiero terminarlos antes de subirlos...para que no me vengan los cortes inspiracionales como me a pasado con este y así no hago capítulos desastrozos T.T**

**bueno ya me volé denuevo...jejeje**

**OOOH!...o.O, casi se me olvida...GRACIAS POR LOS RR! n.n**

**un besote!**

**xOxcLoVeRxOx**

**¡LEER ATENTEMENTE...MUY IMPORTANTE:debido a que sólo quedan como máximo dos cap más por leer(lo mas probavle es que sólo uno), me parese pertinenterecordarles que miren un poco más abajo, el cuadradito azul que dice:**

**"Submit Review"**

**y lleven con el mouse la flechita a donde dice "go"...y hacen click...y me dejan un lindo RR!**

**REVIWS, REVIWS, REVIWS, REVIWS, REVIWS!(no puedo ser más explisita) **

**jejeje...ya pueden dejar de leer...bye!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**WUAAA, y con ustedes...el último capítulo**

**Capítulo 12: último baile...nuestro primer**

Los tres cayeron al suelo húmedo de Hogsmeade. Llovía a cántaros y todo resto de luz era ocultado tras una espesa capa de nubes grasáceas.

-¿no podías habernos aparecido más lejos?-preguntó la castaña sarcástica.

-no alegues, ya los quisiera ver sin mi

-sin ti nada de esto hubiera pasado y ahora estaríamos en el castillo abriendo nuestro regalos de navidad

-pero puede acercaron mas¿no?-Harry intentó calmar los aires.

-¿qué crees que soy?...aunque no lo creas esto de transportar a más gente al aparecerse es muy agotador.

-entonces mejor comenzamos a caminar

Avanzaban a paso lento, ninguno hablaba. El agua y el viento se hacían insoportables y el lodo les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

La que tenía más problemas para andar era Hermione, había vomitado lo poco que tenía en su cuerpo, las heridas del rostro le ardían condenadamente y todos los cruciatus y el imperio la habían dejado más que agotada, aún así no se quejó. Caminaba en silencio y trataba de seguirle el ritmo a los chicos, pero lentamente se fue quedando atrás.

-Herm¿estás bien?

-si, sólo un poco agotada-contestó jadeante-...no te preocupes

-¿seguro que no quieres descansar?

-no...sólo quiero llegar al colegio lo antes posible...-y volvió a alcanzarlos.

_"¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto?...todo es culpa del cretino de Malfoy...o no...(!)" _

-¡aa-aaAACHÚ!-_"genial..justo lo que faltaba...voy a estar en cama por lo menos dos semanas...¡y no voy a poder hacer mis preestudios para los exámenes! ...¡REPROVARÉ!...¿podría ser peor?...uhm¿y eso...?"_

¡CRACK!

"dios...para qué pregunto"

-jajajaja, no creían que se librarían tan fácilmente de mi¿cierto?

Los tres miraron horrorizados al cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy que se acababa de materializar frente a ellos.

_"¡esto no puede ser!...de ésta si que no nos zafamos..."_, pensó Malfoy.

-¿cómo nos encontraste?

-los adolescentes son muy predecibles...actúan sin pensar-le lanzón una significativa mirada a Draco-¿no es así hijo?

-_¡Expeliermus!_

-_¡protejo!_-el hechizo rebotó y fue a dar a un árbol cercano-jajaja, por qué retrasar lo inevitable...sabes que no lograrán vencerme..._¡ilusius!_-una especie de insecto dorado, brillante salió de su varita, voló hasta Malfoy y, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo este por evitarlo, se pegó a su frente.

-AAAH!-su grito desgarrador quebró el silencio del amanecer. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y calló de rodillas al suelo-¡NOOOO!

-Malfoy-Hermione corrió a su lado e intentó calmarlo.

-¡QUÍTAMELO!...¡ya no más por favor!

-JAJAJAJA¿no te gustaba tanto ese maleficio?

-¡incendio!-Harry aprovechó la distracción de Malfoy para quemar su capa.

Mientras, Hermione intentaba tranquilizar al chico quien se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloraba descontrolado, no lograba recordar el contra maleficio. Pronto la angustia e impotencia se adueñaron de ella, el chico prácticamente agonizaba frete a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡POR FAVOR!...¡DETENLO!...¡has que pare!

-¡Malfoy!-gritó mas fuerte que él-escúchame; no logro recordar el contra maleficio, tiene que eliminarlo tú mismo...concéntrate...nada de lo que vez es real, es sólo una ilusión-pero al parecer no la escuchaba. Entonces lo tomó por el rostro y le obligó a mirarla, sus ojos estaban nublados-¡ESCUCHA MI VOZ, estoy junto a ti ...necesito que vuelvas, quédate conmigo...todo está bien, nada de lo que has visto es verdad¿me oyes?-asintió levemente-es sólo un hechizo, tienes que combatirlo-lentamente los ojos mercurio recuperaron su brillo.

La oscuridad se disipaba, comenzó a ver un rostro pálido que lo miraba con preocupación.

_"un ángel" _

Hasta que el insecto se desvaneció.

-¿dónde...dónde estoy?

-¡gracias a dios!-ahora era ella la que lloraba descontrolada mientras abrazaba fuertemente al rubio, cuya mente comenzaba a aclararse.

-gracias...

-debemos hacer algo para detener a tu padre

-no sé hacer imperdonables...pero podemos petrificarlo-ambos se pararon y se unieron a Harry, quien hasta ese momento había estado combatiendo a Lucius.

_-¡pertrífucus totalus!-_Lucius lo esquivó.

_-¡desarmo! _

_-¡espejo!-_en hechizó revotó yla varita de Hermione salió volando de su mano con tal fuerza que ella también calló al piso_-¡destruyo!-_ una luz amarilla intensa avanzó hacia ella. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Entonces una sombra se cruzó en el camino del maleficio, absorbiéndolo con su cuerpo, que calló al suelo como muerto.

-¡DRACO!

_-¡petríficus totalus!-_el cuerpo rígido de Lucius Malfoy también calló, luego Harry se unió a su amiga.

-¿está...?

-no lo sé, no encuentro su pulso

-hay que llevarlo al castillo, ya no queda mucho...luego vemos que hacer con Lucius

-bien

Ayudo a subirlo a las espaldas de Harry y luego de media hora estuvieron frente a las puertas de Hogwards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La señora Pomfrey los había atendido inmediatamente. Harry sólo estuvo un par de días en la enfermería, a diferencia de Hermione, a quien no dejaron volver a su casa sino una semana después y con una larga lista de medicamentos que debía tomar cada tres horas. Por otro lado Malfoy tuvo que ser llevado de urgencia a San Mungo y con el pasar de las semanas su estado sólo empeoraba. Al parecer el hechizo utilizado por Lucius era muy poco común y causaba estragos en casi todos los órganos del cuerpo, cuando creían haber logrado alguna mejoría aparecía un nuevo problema que antes no estaba y así sucesivamente.

Hermione, que era uno de los pocos que lo iba a visitar, se desvelaba a su lado y trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con él para ser la primera en verlo cuando despertara, ya que era practicamnte la única que mantenía la fe de que el chico se recuperaría.

Descuidó tantos sus estudios que, ya pasado el mes de febrero, se obligó a dejar de visitarlo, abandonada a la resignación, para concentrarse en los exámenes que rendiría el próximo mes.

Era el jueves de la semana de exámenes, ese día habían dado el de transformaciones y los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían juntado a tomar algo luego de rendir la prueba.

-¿cómo les fue en el de hoy?...este año Mc Gonagal se superó

-si, creo que a sido el más difícil-lo apoyó Dean.

-mm...no lo sé, yo no lo encontré tan difícil_-"jajaja, eso es por que pasaste la mitad del año repasando esa asignatura con Malfoy"_, pensó irónica _"mmm, mañana tengo el último examen...entonces el sábado en la mañana iré a verlo"_, decidió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza de manteca.

-¿y qué dicen del baile de mañana?...¿con quienes van?

-yo y Lavender somos pareja-comentó Seamus con orgullo, mirando a su pareja que se había puesto roja.

-y yo voy con Ginny-Dean se ganó una mirada acecino por parte del pelirrojo-¿y tu con quien vas, Ron?

-Harry, Hermione y yo vamos juntos-contestó secamente.

-?-la castaña levantó la vista al oír su nombre-¿y cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

-si te lo dijimos y estuviste de acuerdo-se defendió Harry, molesto porque todos sus compañeros reían con ganas por la situación.

-oh...lo siento, pero no me acuerdo **n.n** además no tengo muchas ganas de ir, no les importa¿cierto?

-¡claro que importa!...qué vamos a parecer si vamos al bailes los dos solos...o no, tu vas con nosotros si o si

-pero ni si quiera tengo un vestido

-ah, pero eso se soluciona-dijo Parvati-cuando terminemos aquí yo te acompaño a comprar uno bien bonito

-gracias Parv ¬.¬-_"bueno, ya que...no creo que sea tan malo, además, le debo el favor a Harry...y puedo dormir el viernes por la tarde y así despertar temprano para ir a ver a Malfoy"_

Y así lo hizo, apenas terminó el examen de artimacia subió a su cuarto y durmió con una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no lograba.

-¡Herm, despierta dormilona

-¿um?-bostezó.

-es hora de arreglarse si no quieres llegar tarde

-ughm-masculló molesta, le hubiera encantado seguir durmiendo, había tenido un sueño precioso.

-vamos, si no, no voy a alcanzar a peinarte¡se me ocurrió una idea fantástica para tu pelo rizado!

-ya voy-se levantó y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Su vestido no era nada del otro mundo, pero había que decir que el color y la forma le sentaban muy bien. Era liso de un azul oscuro, de tiritas y ceñido en la cintura. La tela caía con gracia bajo sus caderas hasta el suelo, donde se arrastraba sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Lavender había tomado todo el cabello de la chica en un moño alto y adornado con un montó de orquillas haciendo que se viera algo desordenado, pero sofisticado y unas cuantas mechas suelta las que terminaban con un par de mostacillas azules y blancas. El maquillaje bien sutil, sólo se notaba el delineador negro contrastando con la sombra blanca. Un par de pendientes de perlas que la había regalado su madre y para terminar, el collar con el cristal de aureola que le había regalado Malfoy(al cual había hechizado para que no atontara a todos lo que lo vieran).

-te vez más bella que nunca-le dijo Harry al verla.-lastima que tengo que compartirte con ese pelirrojo

-¡hey, estoy aquí¿recuerdas?

-jajajaja, gracias, ustedes también se ven genial

-vamos ya, que muero de hambre

El baile transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, alguien de Slytherin se las había arreglado para poner trago en el ponche y ya a las 2 habían varios alumnos distorsionados, riendo más de lo debido y tomándose atribuciones que no debían, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar.

Hermione ciertamente disfrutaba el espectáculo, especialmente porque ella no había tomado ni un trago de ponche.

-¡Hermione, car-riño-le decía Ron tambaleándose-llo siento amorrr, pero lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionad...¿sabes porrr qué?

Negó entre risas.

-verás, por-rque...-miró a todos lados, justo en ese momento Parvati pasaba a su lado, riendo sonoramente de algo que le había dicho su hermana. Ron la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí-... por que yio in verdad stoy, pr-rofundamente enamorrradou de ella-la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-¡WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-la cartaña lloraba de la risa ante la cara do boba de Parvati, quien después de darle una bofetada al pelirrojo se lo llevó para seguir besándose a escondidas.

-¿qué fue todo eso?-se le acercó Ginny indignada por la escena que acababa de ver-¡y después me anda retando por que me beso en publico con mi novio!

-jajajaja...déjalo ser...que harta falta que le hacía-comentó Dean atrapando a su compañera por la cintura y besando su cuello-así nos dejará en paz a nosotros, jejeje

-mm, tienes razón

-¿y Harry?

-hace un rato estaba bailando con Luna

-ya veo, entonces aprovecho para ir al baño, permiso-se excusó.

Salió al hall principal y allí se desvió de su camino para salir a los terrenos del colegio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿has visto a Hermione?

-um...recién la vi salir del comedor-le indicó al chica de Huffelpuff.

-gracias-el chico se dirigió hasta la entrada de este.

-busco a Hermione¿saben donde puede estar?-los chicos se miraron confundidos.

-creo que la vi salir a los terrenos, pero no sé si era ella-contestó uno de ellos.

-oka

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche era fresca, a pesar del calor que hacía por esos días, el cielo estaba despejado y las luciérnagas jugaban en la orilla del lago haciendo movimientos circulares. Hermione se sentó un momento a verlas _"es como mi sueño_". Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo mejor, entonces un agradable viento sopló, trayendo consigo un olor familiar que acarició su rostro y brazos.

-¿Hermione?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anduvo presuroso por los terrenos del castillo, sin rumbo fijo hasta que se le ocurrió _"seguro que está cerca del lago"_, se acercó y comenzó a caminar rodeándolo, distraído con las luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor. Hasta que por fin la vio, unos cuantos metros más adelante, con su mirada fija en el infinito. Una brisa rozó su espada y piernas y luego avanzó hasta la castaña, levantando un poco sus cabellos.

-¿Hermione?

La aludida levantó la vista y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rápidamente se incorporó y corrió a los brazos del chico.

-¡no lo puedo creer!-exclamó sobrepasada por la emoción, las lagrimas no demoraron en salir.

-está preciosa

La chica sólo sonrió agradecida por el comentario, mientras él limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-¿por qué lloras, ya deberías saber que nada ni nadie puede conmigo

-¡serás idiota!...no sabes lo preocupada que estaba

-creí que me estarías odiando

Negó con la cabeza. _"como crees, jamás podría...tonto"_

Volvieron a mirarse, seguían abrazados.

-no sabes cuanto siento todo lo que ha pasado, lo siento tanto...nunca quise que te...

-shhh-susurró y volvió a negar.

-eres un ángel-acarició su mejilla y la miró detenidamente. _"¿cómo es que no te vi antes?" _

Lentamente se acercó más a ella y depositó un suave beso, como caricia, en su frente.

Hermione lo miró directo a lo ojos tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo mostrarle de alguna forma los de suyos.

Dubitativo, Draco comenzó a avanzar a hacia los labios de la castaña, pero, tan sólo a unos centímetros del contacto, se detuvo _"quizás demasiado perfecta para mi"_. Quedaron así unos segundos antes de que ella terminara con la distancia, parándose de puntillas y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Estuvieron así un rato, descubriendo la forma de sus besos, la texturas de sus labios y el sabor de sus lenguas.

Entonces un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, de repente una enorme necesitada de sentirla cerca lo invadió, quería embriagarse que su esencia. La abrazó con más fuerza y besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y nuevamente sus labios. Luego apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la castaña y disfrutó de su olor. Estar a su lado, sentirla, lo hacía sentir vivo.

-eres maravillosa-le susurró-no sabes cuanto necesitaba estar contigo

-no sabes cuanto deseaba escuchar esas palabras-le sonrió.

-¿qué tal si volvemos a la fiesta?

-está bien

Y así volvieron juntos al castillo, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas y los murmullos de lo alumnos que los veían pasar, y es que ellos sabían que desde ese momento en adelante sus vidas no podrían ser más perfectas, y eso era lo único que importaba.

**WUAAAA¿que tal?...yo creo que quedo bn bn...n.n...digo, para ser mi primera historia larga no está nada mal, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga**

**¡hay que final mas emotivo! (snif snif) o mas bn cursi...mm...sip, yo diría que cursi...pero que mas da**

**jejeje bueno, les cuento que tb se me había ocurrido otro final..el cual me pareció genial, totalmente impredecible...pero ustedes habrían querido matarme (muajajajajaja)...y poniendome en su lugar, lo habría odiado(haber si adivinan cual es...no es nada difícil imaginárselo), así que me quedé con el clasico y nunca cansador "final de cuento de hadas" del que todo mundo gusta**

**um...haber, datos freaks que se me fueron:**

**-obvio que Lucius Malfoy terminó el Askaban**

**-aunque algunos me odiaran, que Harry halla estado bailando con Luna SI es una insinuación**

**-y Snape salió vivo de esa...no pergunten como, pero lo hizo**

**que más decirles...de verdad disfruté escribiendo este fic y muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí...de verdad se agradese xq lo hice especialmente para ustedes¿y saben que más agradesería?...¿si lo saben?...¡a bueno!...entonces sólo haganlo porque sus comentarios si que me harían extramadamente feliz (al punto de explotar jejeje)..o ´sólo como un detalle de cortecía(xq no les cuesta nada hacerlo¡ASÍ QUE NO SEAN FLOJOS Y DEJENME HARTOS RR!)**

**buenoa llegado la hora de decir adios, pero no se alarmen...(jejeje)que pronto volveré con más y mejor...lo prometo**

**un besote enorme a todos;**

**xOx-cLoVeR-xOx**


End file.
